ppgz y rrbz
by cielikineko
Summary: Una historia donde las PPGZ y RRBZ viajan a otra dimension para luego vivir muchas aventuras q los lleva a convertirse en criaturas extrañas con el tiempo q llevan ahi y mientras pasa eso notan q se ven enamorando poco a poco.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fan fic espero q lo disfruten

^ppensamientos ^

/acciones/

* * *

Las chicas y los chicos tienen 16 años

En saltadilla era un dia soleado y hermoso hasta q mojo y los RRBZ atacan la ciudad con las chicas en el colegio suenan los cinturenes

Momoko:profesor a mi moño le duele la cabeza

Miyanko:profesor a mi meduele la cabeza

kaoru:profe yo tengo nariz de atleta

Profe:vayan a la enfermería

Ppgz:gracias

Las chicas su ven al tejado y se transforman

Bombom:quienes son ahora profesor

Profesor:son mojo y los RRBZ

Bellota:acaso no aprenden la lección

Burbuja:q bien vere a boomer

Bellota y bombom:queeeee!

Burbuja:a...nada nada no pasa nada me jor vamonos /sale volando/

Boombom:esperanos

Con los RRBZ y mojo

Brick:ey mono tonto cual es el plan ahora

Mojo:destruir a las PPGZ con mi nuevo robot

Boomer:si claro y q paso la otravez q lo dijiste y la otro, la otro, etc

Butch:si siempre acabamos perdiendo

Bombom:y si siempre pierden x q no se rinden

Brick:callate.../se le queda viendo/

Bombom:q me mira /sonrojada/

Brick:no nada no pasa nada^q bonita te has vuelto bombom^

Boombom:bueno

Bellota:oigan tortolitos pueden concentrarse les recuerdo q todos estamos aburridos

Butch:con cuerdo con la verdecita esto aburre

Bellota:NO MEDIGAS VERDECITA IDIOTA!

Butch:okey no te digo verdecita muñeca/agarra a bellota de la cintura/

Bellota:sueltame, MARTILLO SONICO

Butch esqiva el atacepero le cae a mojo

Mojo:volvere

Burbuja:ho..hola boomer/sonrojada/

Boomer:ho..hola princesa/sonrojado/

Burbuja:como me llamaste

Boomer:burbuja te llame burbuja

Burbuja:a bueno

En eso la ciudad empiesa a temblar

Bombom:terremoto/abraza a brick del susto/

Brick:.../sonrojado/

Burbuja:aaa/abraza a boomer/

Boomer: no tengas miedo/sonrojado/

Bellota:kyaaaa/se abalanza a butch y lo besa accidentalmente/^q estoy haciendo x q no lo empujo o algo x el estilo pero esto se siente tambien^

Butch:/sonrojado/^q pasa x q mi cuerpo no me responde debo alejarla pero esto es lindo sera ... el verdadero amor^

El terremoto paro

Bombom:aaa alejate no te aproveches q me asuste/sonrojada/

Brick:aprovechar tu te me abalansante

Boomer:estas bien burbuja/rojo como un tomate/

Burbuja:si si estoy bien/igual de roja q boomer/

Los rojitos y azulitos:que estan haciendo

Bellota se separa de butch y..

Bellota:pervertido/sonrojada/

Butch:pervertido yo si tu fuiste quien me beso/sonrojado/

Azulitos:ya callense y miren esto

Verdecitos:no nos call...q es eso

Bombom:no se eso no estaba ahi cuando llegamos o si?

Brick:no no estaba ni cuando llegamos nosotros

Butch:entremos para ver q hay adentro

Burbuja:no creo q sea un buena idea

Boomer:yo igual

Rojitos:pero seria mejor investigar para q nadie entre

Azulitos:okey

Bellota:hmp..bueno entramos y luego volvemos

Todos menos bellota:ya

Brick:bueno entremos de una vez

Todos le siguen al entrar

Bellota:q esta puerta nos llevo al bosque

Butch:si pa eso

Bombom:chicos la puerta desaparecio

Todos menos bombom:queeeee!

Bellota :pues para q nos preocupamos si solo tenemos q volar hasta la ciudad

Los chicos se transforman

Brick:hard brick!

Butch:strong butch!

Boomer:explosive boomer!

Ppgz:q desde cuando pueden hacer eso

Boomer:creo q fue cuando teniamos 14

Butch:si mojo nos dijo q era un regalo de ustedes o algo asi

Brick:lo q el idiota de mi hermano quiere decir es q esto es lo q tenemos gracias a nuestra parte de rayos z blancos

Butch:NO ME DIGAS ASI!

Bombom:a ya entendi

Burbuja:bueno vamos a saltadilla

Todos se elevan para dirijorce a saltadilla cuando

RRBZ y PPGZ:queeeee! Esto es un bosque gigante

* * *

Espero q les aya gustado se me fue la imaginación x eso acabe pero mañana o mas tarde tendre el otro cap

Bellota:te voy a matar como se te ocurre decir q me bese con butch q asco

Callaye bellota no molestes

Bellota:q nadie me calla mocosa

Mira bellota yo tengo igual fuerza q tu y me gusta lo mismo q tu asi q no me frieges

Bombom:no peleen

Yo y bellota:callate

Butch:oigan no peleen hay suficiente butch para todas

Bellota:sueña q yo quiera slgo tuyo

Mejor no respondo y chau espero q les aya gustado bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola esoer q les giste este cap x q me vino la inspiración asiq empesemos

* * *

Bellota:hay no talvez esa puerta nos llevo a china

Burbuja:o a corea del norte

Bombom:o del sur

Ladrillo: o México

Butch: o africa

Boomer: o dimensión Otra donde conosemos nada en el ni nadie

Todos:jajajaa q buena imaginación boomer

Boomer:si cierto creo q me deje llevar

Burbuja:si y mucho

Bombom:bueno mejor volemos un rato para ver si encontramos un pueblo o algilo x el estilo

Todos: okey

Se fueron volandon a quien sabe donde

EN EL LABORATORIO EN SALTADILLA

Ken:profesor desccubri algo de esa puerta q desaparecio con Los RRBZ y las PPGZ

Profesor: como sabemos ken

Ken:si al parecer es un portal q lleva otra dimension q se habre cada cierto tiempo en diferentes partes del mundo

Profesor:entonces las chicas y los chicos estan en otra dimension y no sabemos si los olveremos a ver

Ken: si

Profesor:waaaaaa /empiesa a llorar comicamente/

Ken:tranquilo profesor intentaresmos crear un maquina q nos ayude a recuperar a las PPGZ y RRBZ

Profesor:/se seca las lagrimas/tienes razon lograremos crear una maquina q nos lleve a otra dimension y debemos empezar ahora

Ken: okey

CON LOS CHICOS

Bombom:ya me canse emos volado dutante 6horas y ya esta oscureciendo mejor no refugiamos

Ladrillo: butch bueno, boomer

Butchy boomer: que

Brick:busquemos un refugio

Burbuja:pero... no... podemos. ..dormir...en...cual/se desmalla del cansancio/

Boomer: burbujaaaa / atrapa antes caiga q / q ^ ^ hermosa

La transformacion de burbuja desaparece y vuelve acer miyako

Boombom:ho no burbuja esta cansada y su tranaformacion desaparecio

Bellota:cierto...yo ..estoy igu.../se desmalla y se destransforma/

Butch:bellotaaaaa! Te atrape/se sonroja/^bellota se ve linda durmiendo^

Brick:mejor apuremonos antes de q la ultima se desmalle

Bombom:brick me..me..podrias cargar/sonrojada/

Brick::o..okey ..mpe..pero no te duermas/sonrojado /

Bombom: okey

Brick agarra a bombom y la carga como si fuera una princesa, y sus hermanos lo moran con una cara maliciosa

Butch : miren una cueva

Brick y boomer:porfin estamos cansados

Brick:bueno entremos

Bajan y entran en la cueva drpositan a las chicas delicadamente encima de un monton de hojas; los chicos se duermen lejos de ellas para q no poensen mal

Ya eran las 12 de la noche todos estaban dormidos pero boomer y burbuja se levantan

Burbuja:boomer estas despierto

Boomer: sii

Burbuja : dalimos a pasear x el lugar

Boomer: bueno

Salen de la cueva para caminar

Boomer : burbuja la luna esta hermosa

Burbuja : si esta hermosa en este lugar la luna brilla demasiado

Boomer : si paresiera q los hombres lobos saldran a aullar jajajaa

Burbuja: jajajaa

En la cueva

Xx:olle a quien mordemos

Xxx:ay 4 asiq 2 cada uno

Xx:me parece bien carlos

Carlos:lose edwin

Edwim:hueles eso son hombres lobos

Carlos:ash y ahora q

Edwin:muerde a uno de esos chicos y yo a una de las chicas

Carlos: okey

Carlos muerde a brick y edwin a bonbom y luego se van

XX: auuuu encontrar comida

X:sii comida, mira dos de ellos ya an sido mordidos

XX:no pense q era un vanque q mala suerte tifani

Tifani:lo se bueno mordamos a los q qdan edu

Edu:ya vamos

CONTINUARA

* * *

espero q les haya gustado todo lo de la imaginacion o sale de mi sobrina o de pelis de terror

Bellota : ja como si fueras valie

Yo le estampo un puñete a bellota

Bellota: ¿cómo se atreve usted

Atreviendome

A y lo q escriba en mis historia te ocurre a ti asi q mirate a un espejo ya q tienes cola y orejas

Bellota: ja no soy tan inge ... aaaaaa

Te lo dije y me vengare mañana ya q mi primo vendra a hacer la historia y talves coloq algo de lemon

Bellota : qqqqqqqq no ni loca

Butch : mañana sera un dia linda/vos picarona/

Bueno chau

Butch:hey casi nunca hablo

Boomer, bombom,brick y burbuja:NOSOTROS TAMPOCO!


	3. Chapter 3

Brick:espera QUEEEE!Holaaaaaaa como tan espero bien , bueno como saben toy la prima de la autora haci q soy una persona muyyyyyy alegre y la autora...una bellota osea agresiva, le gustan los deportes, adora la patinet veces bipolar pero muyyyyy pocas mejor no les doy mas vueltas y empecemos

kaoru:hmpmmm..q dia estamos bombom

momoko:/ronquido /

kaoru: bueno lo tomare como no burbuja

...

Kaoru : burbuja donde estas, Momoko levantate miyako desaparecio

Momoko:mmm dejame dormir

Kaoru:bueno voy a levanyar a los chicos

Kaoru se para y se dirije donde los chico se encuentran y

Kaoru:QUE! Boomer tamboen desaparecio ay no ; brick vamos despierta

Brick:no fastidies deja dormir

Kaoru:LEVANTATE SOPERUTANO TU HERMANO DESAPARECIO!

Brick:hay butch se puede cuidar solo

Kaoru:COMO SI ME IMPORTARA BUTCH HABLO DE BOOMER Y BURBUJA NO ESTAN!

Brick:QUEEEE X Q NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES HAY Q BUSCARLOS!

Butch:YA SILENCIO!

kaoru:NO NOS CALLES!

Momoko:YAAA SILENCIO! Que pasa kaoru

Butch y brick: quien es kaoru

Kaoru:soy yo

Butch y brick:que no eras bellota

Kaoru:si soy bellota pero cuando no llevo la..la fa...

Momoko:falda

Kaoru:si esa cosa soy una chica normal

Brick y butch:aya

Brick: y como se llama bombom y burbuja

Momoko:yo soy momoko y burbuja es miyako pero eso no importa ahora x q gritaban antes

Kaoru : asi es q boomer y burbuja desaparecieron

Momoko : qqqqq transformemonos antes q les ocurra algo

Kaoru :okey

Momoko: Hyper Blosoom

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup

Butch:strong butch

Brick:hard brick

Bombom : bueno vomos a buscar a...

Miyako:a buscar a quien bombom

Bombom : a miyako y boomer espera qq donde estaban

Miyako:pero estamos aqui

Bellota y bombom abrazan a miyako

Brick : q habran echo ustedes dos

Boomer : nada solo sali a pasear con burbuja

Butch:se llama miyako idiota

Boomer : q

Miyako:tiene razon me llamo miyako cuando no estoy combatiendo el crimen

Bbomer:aya

Brick : y q les paso donde estaban

Azulitos : bueno salimos a pasear y

FLASH BACK

Boomer:la luna esta hermosa

Miyako : si en este lugar la luna es hermosa

XX:auuuuuuuuuu

Miyako : aaaaaaaa q ..Fu..fue eso/abraza a boomer /

Boomer:no se pero yo te cuido

FIN FLASH BACK

Azulitos : eso unas personas salieron de la cueva y unos lobos un poco despues , desidimos quedarnos afuera

Bombom : q bien q no nos paso nada y tengo un abtojo de sangre

Brick:espera QUEEEE!

Bombom :si quiero sangre de una mujer lobo

Bombom se acerca a bellota pero bellota la empuja

Bellota: q te pasa bombom yo no soy iuna mujer loba

Bombom:no lose derrepente me ciento asi

Miyako:mejor tranquilisate y piensa en otra cosa ya

Bombom:pero tengo hambre y no pienso en otra cosa

Miyako:ten vome este caramelo

Bombom: okey

Brick : ahora q lo pienso yo estoy igual q bombom pero quiero sangre de hombre lobo

Se acerca a butch pero al igual q bellota lo empuja

Butch:yo no soy un hombre lobo imbecil

Brick:pero gueles a hombre lobo al igual q la verdecita

Verdes:QUE LES PASA NO SOMOS HOMBRE LOBOS!

Miyako:q extraño

Aparece una puerta

Profesor:chicos lo logramos pasen para q se alejen de la dimension vampiro y lobos

Ken:si antes q los muerdan

Miyako:creo q es demasiado tarde ya mordieron a brick y bombom

Ken:oh mo y nadie mas

Boomer:brick y bombom hablaban de moder al hombre lobo y mujer lobo luego se habalansaron a los verdes

Ken : eso es cierto

Verdes:si aunque no tenemos dos puntos de mordidas en el cuello

El portal desaparece

LABORATORIO

Ken:profesor rl portal a esa dimension dessparecio debemos hacer q dure mas y enconyrar un antidoto para bombom, bellota, brick y butch

Profesor : okey apuremonos para tenerlos aqui con nosotros

CON LOS CHICOS

Miyako:o no ahoravtenemos q cuidarno de bombom y brick

Boomer:si ellos siempre se dejan llevar algunas veces

Miyako:se hace de noche y hoy habran luna llena

Verdes:queee si hay luna llena descubriremos si fuimos mordidos x hombres lobos

Boomer:buen punto a lo olvidaba,burbuja y yo contruimos una casa para refugiarnos

Bellota:vamos a ver

Caminan durante un tiempo hasta llegar ala casa

Butch:auuuuuu esto no es un casa es un mansion

Miyako:a..caso aullaste

Butch:creo q si

Bellota:butch controlate no podemos atacar a miyako o boomer

Bombom:gua esta mansion tiene agua y electricidad

Prima de la autora:la magia de fanfiction logro eletricidad en un bosque

Brick:increiblee

Miyako : les mosyraremos sus habitaciones boomy diles a bombom y brick sus habitaciones

Boomer:claro princesa

Bombom:boomy

Brick:princesa

Azulotos:si somos novios

Todos:QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bellota:bueno no me lo esperaba pero ya vamos a nuestras habitaciones

Miyako:okey

CON BOOMER

Boomer:a qui esta su habitacion

Rojos:que nustra jabitacion dormiremos juntos

Boomer:no son dos camas pero estan juntas

bombom:q y no hay nada q nos separe

Boomer:bueno si quiren coloquen almohadas

Brick:okey ^aunque hubiera querido dormir cerca de bombom qq q estoy pensando^

Boomer:bueno chau q duerman bien pero tienen rejas de titanio en las ventanas y puertas para q no salgan a mordernos

Rojos:bueno chau

CON MIYAKO

Miyako:aqui esta su habitación

Bellota:que nuestra habitación

Miyako:si dormiran juntos

Butch:bueno no tengo problema

Bellota:QUEEE YO NI LOCA!

Miyako : bueno pueden divir la cama con almohadas

Bellota:no es ese el problema el problema es q los lobos hembra se aparean en la luna llena/susurra a miyako/

Miyako:oh no pero no puedo cambiar los cuartos ya q dormire con boomy

Bellota:okey

CONTINUARA

espero qvlo hayan disfrutado ya a me habia olvidado q yo habeses soy propensa a colocar un poco de lemon a de lunes a jueves y los domingo yo subo los fanfic ya q mi prima tiene estudios en la trilce :-D Y mi nombre es estrella

Bellota :ya callate

TUUUU NO ME CALLAS!

Bombom:y dicen q yo soy bipolar

CALLATE! A bellota no te importa q haga esto verdad/le beso a butch/

Butch:q...q...paso/en shock/

Bellota:no me importa/celosa/

Jajaja esa vos es de celos

Bellota : grrrrt

Ami no me gruñas lobita

Burbuja:ya tranquilas mejor nos vamos antes q ocurra algo malo

Okey Chauuu dejenme reviews porfa ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa toy en aprietos con lo de las clases mi mama me decomiso mi laptop y no deberia subir ningun fan fic ya q toy castigada y intentara hacer la historia lo mas rapido posible.

* * *

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS AZULITOS

Boomer:oye miyako x q estas nervioso/colocaba almohadas q los divida en la cama/

Miyako : toy nerviosa x lo q bellota me dijo

Boomer : y q te dijo si puedo saber

Miyako:q en luna llena los lobos hembra se aparean

Boomer:QUEEE! butch tiene suerte jijijiji

Miyako: a q te refieres con q butch tiene suerte ahh

Boomer:lo siento es q...q...

Miyako : es q q acaso quieres hacer eso comigo/se tapa la boca x lo q dijo/

Boomer:bueno si..quiero pero no hasta q tu quieras mi princesa

Miyako : QUEEEE! yo lo hice de bro..

No pudo acabar de hablar ya q boomer le da un peso con delicadesa para luego volverse un beso con pasión

Miyako:boo..my no quiero hacerlo aun/apartando a boomer/

Boomer : ya miyako yo te espero/se echa en su lado de la cama /

Miyako :../hace lo mismo q boomer /

* * *

Bueno eso es todo y se q es muyyyy corto pero q se va hacer mañana seran los rojos bueno chau mi tia esta llegando besos y dejenme reviewspara mi y mi prima chau.


	5. Chapter 5

Holiwis he estado revisando uno q otro cap. de mi prima y tiene errores creo q es x q los sube de su cell y yo de la laptop pero ya no más vueltas empecemos

* * *

CON LOS ROJITOS

Momoko: oye Brick no hueles a loba en celo

Brick: a hora q lo dices si debe ser la verdecita ya q hay luna llena

Momoko: cierto oye Brick huele a sangre/Momoko se acerca al cuello de Brick/

Brick...q...haces Momoko... (Estrella: Brick aún no es un vampiro completo x lo tanto aún tiene un poco de sangre en su cuerpo)

Momoko: a...lo...lo...siento Brick es q no me pu…

Brick le roba un beso a Momoko

Momoko: POR QUE HICISTE ESO!/sonrojada/

Brick: es tu culpa x q te acercaste demasiado a mi/sonrojado/

Momoko: bueno tienes razón pero ESO NO IMPLICA Q ME DES UN BESO ROBADO TE LO COBRARE!

Brick: como q me lo cob…

Momoko le da un beso a Brick pero ella no se separa de el

Momoko: ^x q no me puedo separar de Brick ^

Brick: ^x q Momoko no se aparta de mi acaso quiere q la bese, lo comprobare^

Brick poco a poco va agarrando la cintura de Momoko y la va pegando mas a el

Momoko: ^q Brick está acercándome más a él, q pasa con mis brazos no puedo controlarlos^

Al parecer x inercia Momoko coloca sus brazos en el cuello de Brick y los dos empezaron a mover sus labios pero mientras pasaba en tiempo ese beso dulce empezó a ser un beso apasionado y a las ves deseadas con lujuria, hasta q la falta de aire los separo.

Momoko:...q...acabamos de hacer/sonrojada a no poder mas/

Brick: no sé pero no debemos decir a nadie q nos besamos ya/igual q su contraparte/

Momoko: o...okey Brick pero antes me...me...me Podrías dar otro beso/sonrojada/

Brick: s... Sí quieres podemos ir más lejos/sonrojado y diciendo lo último susurrando/

Momoko: si quieres/sonrojada al parecer escuchó lo último/

Brick: no… lo decía de juego si no quieres no lo hacemos

Momoko: pero yo si quiero (Estrella: a su Momoko es bien directa jejejje)

Brick se acercó a Momoko dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, Momoko cada vez se excitaba más y a la vez se acercaban más a la cama poco a poco, Momoko se separa de Brick y se acuesta en la cama.

Momoko: no vas avenir Brick/voz seductor/

Brick: s...si/nervioso/

Brick se pone encima de Momoko y acercando su rostro al de ella dándole un beso lleno de pasión en los labios, Brick se estaba excitando llevo su mano derecha cerca a uno de los pechos de Momoko y los empezó a mover suavemente al parecer Momoko no ponía resistencia.

Brick: Momoko te puedo quitar tu polo/sonrojado x lo q dijo7

Momoko:...sí... Pero si quieres quítame ya todo lo de encima/sonrojado y con voz seductora7

Brick al oír las palabras de Momoko solo hizo lo q le dijo le quito su polo y su pantalón dejándole ver un brasier y una trusa de encaje negro con unas líneas rojas

Brick: rojo mi color favorito

Momoko: lose

Brick le quito el brasier a Momoko viendo sus pechos desnudos, él se acercó y empezó a besarlos uno x uno haciendo q Momoko lanzara unos pequeños gemidos.

Momoko: ahhh...ahhh…br…i…Brick

Brick: Momoko estas excitada quieres q suba en nivel

Momoko: si

Brick: Okey pero poco a poco

Brick bajo su mano izquierda debajo de la trusa de Momoko y metiéndole un dedo en su intimidad logrando un gemido de la chica q lo excito tanto q metió el otro dedo moviéndolo.

Momoko: ahhh…ahhh…sigue...Brick…

Brick: Momoko ya no aguanto más te quiero dentro de mí /saca sus dedos y los lame/

Momoko: x q yo quiero eso a hora/voz seductora/

Brick: pero te embarazaría y todos sospecharían

Momoko: tengo un preservativo/lo saca y se lo entrega a Brick/

Brick: bueno

Momoko se quita su trusa y cierra sus ojos con fuerza x miedo

Brick: no te preocupes seré delicado/susurra/

Momoko: okey/abre los ojos poco a poco/

Brick se acomoda entre sus piernas y agarra a Momoko con cuidado y la pone encima de su intimidad entrando en ella poco a poco, se empezó a mover lento hasta q.

Momoko: ahhh…ahhh…Brick más…rápido…ahhh…ahhh

Brick: Momoko estas bien si quieres me detengo

Momoko: no…ahhh…ahhh…sigue…no me duele

Brick: okey

Brick agarro el mentón de para darle un beso y para q deje de gemir x q si seguía gimiendo más fuerte los descubrirían Brick mientras veía como Momoko se acostumbraba poco a poco aumentaba su velocidad logrando una posición q hiso q Momoko se sonrojara x q lo estaba viendo cara a cara Momoko se sentía como una regalada pero al parecer Brick lo noto.

Brick: no creo que seas una regalada creo q eres la mujer más bonita del mundo y yo soy tu hombre

Momoko: como supiste ahhh…ah… eso Br…

Momoko no acabo de hablar x q Brick la beso con lujuria y pasión siguieron mientras Brick iba a la velocidad máxima haciendo q Momoko no pueda contener las ganas de gemir hasta q llegaron a su límite y cayeron rendidos.

Brick: Momoko estas bien/agitado/

Momoko: si me gusto perder mi virginidad contigo Brick/agitada/

Brick: yo igual/mientras votaba el preservativo/

Momoko: eso significa q somos amigos con derechos/confundida/

Brick: no amigo con derechos no novios

Momoko: y yo digo q si quiero ser tu novia/abrazando al peli naranja/

Brick: eh…eh…Momoko estas desnuda

Momoko: AHH…

Brick le da un beso a Momoko para q no grite luego se separaron y se pusieron sus ropas para luego echase a dormir pero ya sin la división x q ya no tenian nada q temer.

* * *

Creo que me pase mucho con el lemon pero creo espero q mi prima no lo lea o sino me saca la michi y no quiero

Kaoru: CALLATE!

No me calles no sabes como es mi prima

Miyako: ya nos contaron es como bellota verdad

Si como sabes

Miyako: pues lo dijo en el cap. 1 o 2

Haya gracias x defenderme Miyako/abrazo a Miyako/

Butch: hola estrella q pasa/me agarra de la cintura/

Na…nada/sonrojada/

Kaoru: q pasa aquí

Butch: nada/soltándome/

Kaoru: bueno chau/se va/

Butch: estrella no funciono tu plan

Lo se ella oculta muy bien sus sentimientos al igual q mi prima

Miyako: q enserio y hasta tiene su contra parte

Bueno supongo q podría ser su contraparte creo

Miyako y Butch: guau

Si lose la única diferencia es q él tiene los ojos negros y me prima los tiene café y al igual q Kaoru con Butch se demuestran su afecto…

Miyako: en competencias, luchas, golpes y otra cosa q demuestre su fuerza o velocidad

Si bueno chau amigos y dejen reviews, a nada de esto a mi prima o sino me mata chawis mi tia me toca la puerta de mi cuarto


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaa toy feliz x q yo voy ace la noche con los verdes y mi prima no x q ta enferma aunq no me debería alegrar demasiado ya q ta enfermita pero q se va hacer empecemos

* * *

CON LOS VERDES

Kaoru : me voy a duchar y ni se te ocurra entrar al baño ya

Butch: okey / sin interes/

5 minutos despues kaoru sigue en la ducha

Tiana auuuuuu / dolido /

Butch: q fue eso ^q extraño hubiera procurado q habian 2 lobas en celo creo q fue mi imaginación^

EN OTRA LUGAR ALEJO DE LA CASAMANSIÓN

Edu: tiana q te paso

Tiana: no..cof lo cof cof cof sí / tose sangre /

Edu: y ahora quien proqueara mas lobos

Tiana: te acuerdas a ...esa chica ...q mordi cof cof

Edu: si

Tiana:pues ella tambien debe estar en celo

Edu:cierto eso significa q se acostara con el lobo q este cerca a ella ... o no pero el lobo q estaria cerca a ella sería ese chico q mordi

Tiana:ve x ella y as q se un...a al clan y di...le q eres el alpha cof cof.../cierra lo ojos para morir/

Edu:lo are tiana x ti y recuerda seras la unica en mi corazón

CON LOS VERDES

Kaoru: q rico baño

Butch:y de donde sacaste tu pillama

Kaoru : AAAAAA CREÍ Q ESTABAS DORMIDO!

Butch:pues no lo estoy ya q eres la unica hemvra a kilometros

Kaoru: que!

Butch : me refiero q antes eran 2 lobas pero una murió y ahora tu eres la unica loba disponible para aparearse

Kaoru : a ya entendí...QUEE AY NO NI LOCA MEJOR ME VOY DE AQUI!

Butch : voy contigo para q los lobos no te violen

Kaoru : jajaja acaso me crees debil

Butch: Creo que débil en el asiento q los eres débil

Kaoru : EN TUS SUEÑOS!

Butch : NO EN LOS TUYOS!

Edu:hola perdomn x...

Burch bellota y: CALLATE NO TE METAS!

Edu:ASI MO LE DEBEN HABLAR AL MACHO ALPHA!

Butch : MACHO ALPHA NI.Q OCHO CUARTOS!

Edu:ya no importa bine x la hembra asiq ven pequeña hay q aparearnos

Kaoru: no me fastidies atildado hombre y i Nombre de Es Kaoru

Butch: si no los fastidies / ella una q puñete envía a volar /

Edu: volveré (tipo pokemon)

Butch: Yo no le des un beso das tu heroe

Kaoru :JajJajajajaja hasta q los cerdos vuelen

Butch:pues ya vuelan asi q/butch se acerca kaoru poco a poco/

Kaoru: q haces

Butch:nada solo qiero volver a provar tus labios/seductoramente/

Kaoru : q quieres volver a pr...

Kaoru no puedo acabar de hablar ya q butch le dio un beso al principio puso resistencia pero luego se acostumbro a los labios de butch ynluego sintio como el la agarraba de la cintura luego se separaron x falta de aire

Kaoru: ... / sonrojada /

Butch:y te gusto verdecita/seductoramente/

Kaoru:no se^q acabo de decir queria decir q no^ te amo eso ccreo^q me pasa^creo q la lun me ha decir lo q emverdad pienso

Butch : O-O okey creo q si es la luna y quieres q suba el nivel

Kaoru: QQQQ Creo q como pasa ^ ^

Butch al escuxchar eso agarro a kaoru y la coloco en la cama con el encima empeso a dar pequeños beso en el cuello a kaoru sacandole uno q otro gemido exitandole mas llevo su mano a los pechos de kaoru y los movia

Kaoru: bu ... ahh te..quiero ^ q ^ F y Pascua

Butch: Igual yo

Butch al notar q kaoru esta exitada le quito su short a kaoru dejandole ver sus muslos luego fue x la trusa se la quito y iva a introducir sus dedos pero

Kaoru : butch meteme tu erecto lo quiero dentro de mi ^bueno creo q en verdad me gusta butch^

Butch: ¿Está seguro (Kaoru asintio suelo)

Butch se quito su pantalon y su boxer y se puso ensima de kaoru para luego entrar en ella poco a poco y cuando ya estaba dentro empezo a moverse mas rapido a cada momento q kaoru se acostumbraba

Kaoru:. Ahhh ... que abraza ... butch ... Despreciar / sonrojada /

Butch: q verddecita

Kaoru: ahh..be..sa ...

Butch le da un beso dulce a kaoru q luego se volvio un beso apasionado, butch drjo de besar a kaoru x falta de aire y salio de ella ya q esta toda mojada x la exitación q tuvieron ellos pero

Kaoru:butch sabes q la luna llena paso antes q te pidiera verdad

Butch: si ... / Nervioso /

Kaoru:pues creo q de verda me gustas/sonrojada/ aunq aveces no me entoendo yo misma

Butch se tiro a la cama aliviado olvidando x completo q estana desnudo, kaorua al notar la distración dr butch se pone encima de el y

Kaoru:ahora es mi turno de estar encima

Butch no entendia a q se referia pero al dares cuenta q kaoru habia agarrado su erecto y lo habia introducido dentro de ella lo entendio. Kaoru estaba en una pocición muy erótica para butch

Kaoru: Butch yo me voy un correr..ahh

Butch:kaoru yo igual sal o te embarazare

Kaoru:ci..erto/se quita de encima de butch y se moja x el semen q butch le lanzo

Butch:lo siento kaoru a y qyieres ser mi novia

Kaoru:si y q nadi lo sepa

Butch: ya

Kaoru : mejor me voy a bañar

* * *

Espero q les aya gustado a y me olvidaba mi prima me dijo q los marte y jueves yo subi los fan fiction y los sabados y domingos mi prima

Kaoru: COMO TE ocurre!

Ay kaoru no lo ocultesmas a ti te gusta butch

Kaoru: n..no

Butch ven

Butch:q estrella

Te acuerdas q tu eres mi esclavo hasta mañana

Butch: si

Entonces dale un beso en la boca a kaoru y ya no seras mi esclavo

(Butch se acerca rapidamente a kaoru y le da un beso q al principio kaoru puso resistencia pero luego se volvió un beso apasionado)

Te lo dije te gusta butch

Todos menos los verdes y yo:O•O

Bueno eso es todo chawis y ya no toy castigada yupiiiiii


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa q hay chicos al parecer mi prima se siente mejor asiq el sábado y el domingo subirá fan fiction bueno ya no les fastidio su vida y empecemos

* * *

Era de mañana y como siempre los primeros en levantarse eran los azules

Miyako: buenos días Boomer

Boomer: buenos días Miyako q vamos a comer

Miyako: bueno nosotros comeremos tocino con huevo (quien sabe de dónde saco el huevo y el tocino)

Boomer: nosotros…/confundido/

Miyako: si nosotros hay Boomer acuérdate q Momoko y Brick son vampiros y tienen q comer o chupar sangre

Boomer: haya y q comerán Kaoru y mi hermano

Miyako: lo mismo q nosotros nomas q sin huevo

Boomer: haya entendí/se sienta/

Miyako: podrías ayudarme levantando a los vampiros dormilones/viendo si el aceite estaba caliente/

Boomer: okey/se para/

Boomer sube las escaleras y escucha un ruido q venia del pasillo q llevaba al cuarto de los verdes

Boomer: q extraño iré a averiguar/se dirige al cuarto de los verdes/

Boomer se dirige a la habitación de los verdes y pega su oído

Kaoru: Butch no fastidies quiero dormir

Butch: Pero hay q jugar un rato Kaoru, antes q se levanten todos

Kaoru: No Butch no fastidies

Boomer: QUE! /se tapa la boca y sale corriendo/

Kaoru: oíste eso

Butch: si, mejor hay q dormir para q no sospechen

Kaoru: si mejor

Con Boomer

Boomer: se lo contare a Miyako pero primero a levantar a los vampiros/toca la puerta de la habitación/

…

…

Boomer: levántense hay sangre para comer/tocando otra vez/

Brick y Momoko: SANGREEEEEEEE!/salen corriendo a la cocina dejando aplastado a Boomer/

Boomer: es…o…dolió/parándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina/

Miyako: BOOMERRRRRRRRRRRRR! AYUDAAAAA!/desesperada/

Boomer: YA VOY MIYAKO!/sale corriendo en dirección a la cocina/

Boomer llega a la cocina y ve como Momoko y Brick estaban a punto de morder a Miyako pero él llega y los empuja

Boomer: Miyako estas bien/preocupado/

Miyako: si…estoy…bien/asustada y abraza a Boomer/

Boomer: ¡QUE LES PASA X Q HICIERON ESO!/viendo a los rojos/

Momoko: pero dijiste q había sangre y creímos q podíamos morder a Miyako

Boomer: no a Miyako a lo q les iba dar

Miyako: si les iba dar una gallina para q les chupe la sangre

Rojos: haya pues se más específico la próxima vez

Boomer le mete un zape a los 2 rojos

Boomer: aunque sean los mayores son muy tontos

Rojos: au eso duele

Miyako: ya bueno no peleen

Todos menos Miyako: okey

Miyako: ya q todos se tranquilizaron quien va a despertar a Kaoru y Butch

…

…

…

Miyako: bueno si es así Boomey puedes ir a despertarlos

Boomer: a…okey

Miyako: gracias Boomey/le da un beso en la mejilla/

Boomer: de nada Miyako creo q me olvido de algo

Rojos: queremos comer

Miyako: ya aquí tienen/le da a cada uno una gallina/

Rojos: a hincarle el diente

Boomer se va al cuarto de los verdes y toca la puerta

…

…

Boomer: levántense hay carne/ se hace aún lado para q no lo atropellen/

…

…

Boomer entra al cuarto y ve como Kaoru estaba con su pie en el estómago de Butch y con su cara en el suelo pero no era la única en una posición extraña ya q Butch tenía su mano en la pierna de Kaoru y su cara estaba en la lámpara.

Boomer: q extraña forma de dormir pero para lo q vine, LEVANTENSEEE!

…

…

Boomer: ay q fregados/agarra un vaso/

Boomer llena de agua fría el vaso y se los avienta a los verdes y luego sale corriendo

Verdes: VAS A MORIR BOOMERRR!

Boomer: pero después x q vamos a desayunar carne/corriendo/

Los verdes se vieron a los ojos y se cambiaron lo más rápido q pudieron y bajaron a comer

Boomer: ya me acorde

Verdes: acordarte de q Boomer/entran a la cocina/

Miyako: si q te acordaste

Boomer: de lo que Butch le decía a Kaoru esta mañana

Butch y Kaoru: él fue quien hizo el ruido /sorprendidos/

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado bueno creo que muy largo para una mañana jejejjeejej soy muy torpe a veces

Todos: lo sabemos

No sean así conmigo/carita de perro/

Verdes y rojos: que tierna

Azules: no es para tanto

Están celosos o es mi imaginación

Miyako: no x q lo estaría

Pues x q todos menos ustedes claro esta se deleitaron con mi carita de perro

Boomer: pues no lo estamos

Momoko: me dieron una idea

Todos hasta yo: a que te refieres Momoko

Momoko: me refiero a q ágamos un concurso de quien es el más tierno

X mi está bien

Azules: x nosotros igual

Momoko: entonces está decidido el otro cap. abra un concurso

Ya entonces hasta mañana

Azules: nosotros ganaremos

Jijijij sueñen bueno chau me despido


	8. Chapter 8

olaaaa amigos descubri q el cap anterior tuve errores asiq lo reptificare ahora. Cuando Miyako le pregunta a boomer si puede ir a levantar a los verdes el deberia decir: a... si^algo me estoy olvidando^ y el otro lo coloco en la historia asiq empesemos.

* * *

Butch y Kaoru :^el debio hacer ese ruido^/sorpredidos/

Miyako: Boomey q le dijo Butch a Kaoru

Momoko : si dinos no me gusta esperar

Boomer:okey lo q paso fue q...

FLASH BACK

Kaoru: Butch no fastidies quiero dormir

Butch: Pero hay q jugar un rato Kaoru, antes q se levanten todos

Kaoru: No Butch no fastidies

Boomer: QUE! /se tapa la boca y sale corriendo/

FIN FLASH BACK

Boomer: y eso fue lo q paso

Rojos y Miyako:O-O encerio eso paso/viendo a los verdes/

Butch : no eso es mentira quien le diria eso a Kaoru con su caracter de los mil demonios/nervioso/

Kaoru : si el me hubiera dicho eso ahorita ya no estaria vivo/nerviosa/

Miyako : a ya creo q boomey escucho mal

Boomer:si creo q escuche mal

Brick:bueno ya no importa lo q importa es si hay mas gallina

Verdes:GALLINA TENEMOS HAMBREEEE!

Miyako:ya tranquilos ahorita les doy su comida y ya no hay gallinas

Rojos:a q mala suerte :'(

Miyako : losiento pero ya tienen q cambiarse

Rojos: bueno

Butch y Kaoru se sientan y empizan a comer el tocino q les entrego Miyako cuando acabaron todo y qdaba un solo tocino los verdes se pusieron a pelear x el ultimo pedaso pero Boomer les gano.

Verde: Ahora q recordamos IVAMOS A MATARTE!

Boomer ssale corriendo con los verdes persiguiendolo x detras

Kaoru: VUELVEEEE!

CON LOS ROJOS EN EL CUARTO

Momoko:q me pongo/viendo un short con una blusa amarilla y una chaqueta rosada/(Miyako confecciono la ropa y nose de donde saco la tela)

Brick:APURATE Y SAL DEL CUARTO Q ME QUIERO CAMBIAR!

Momoko: ESPERATE!

Brick: ashhh!

Momoko: ay nose q ponerme... ya se

Saca de su armario una mini falda, zapatilla tipo botines, crop rosa

Momoko:si este me quedara bien/se pone la ropa y sale/

Brick: porfin esta ... / sonrojado /

Momoko: q hice una mala elección / preocupado /

Brick : no te ves bonita/nervioso y sonrojado/

Momoko:gra..gracias/sonrojada /

Brick se acerca a Momoko y le da un beso en el cachete para luego entra en la habitación

Brick:bueno hora de cambiarme

Brick saca de su armario una chamarra roja con una zampatillas y un polo amarillo para ponerselo

Brick:esto estara bien/se viste y sale/

Momoko se acerca y le da un dulce beso en los labios a Brick q lo habia agarrado desprevenido pero correspondio al beso q le daba Momoko

Brick: eres Traviesa jejeje

Momoko:si un problema/lo agarra del brazo/

Brick : no ninguno

Momoko: jijijijiji

Ellos bajan a la sala para encontrarse a un Boomer en el suelo moreteado, una Miyako asustada y unos verdes jugando con el play ( nose de donde sacaron el play miyako y boomer)

Rojo s:QUE PASO AQUI!

Miyako:paso q boomey fue pegado x butch y kaoru x haberse comido el ultimo tocino q qdaba

Boomer:eso... es... cierto

Brick:a era eso

Momoko:si no veo cual es el problema

Miyako : PERO SI HAY UN PROBLEMA BOOMER ESTA MORETEADO!

Momoko : si pero es su culpa x haber echo eso si al final iva a acabar asi

Miyako:buen punto

Butch: NOOOOOOOO!

Brick:QUE PASA HERMANO!

Butch : pasa q me gano kaoru en este juego de carrera /llorando tipo anime/

Kaoru : si yo le gane a este idiota/saltando de alegria tipo anime/

Brick:aya creí q era x algo mar grave

Butch:PERO RSTO ES MUY GRAVE IMBECIL !

Brick : NO ME LLAMES ASI SOPERUTANO!

Butch:NO SOY UN SOPERUTANO IDIOTA!

Miyako: yaaaaa Silencio!

Brick y Butch : TU NO NOS MANDAS LLORONA!

Kaoru: NO LE HABLEN ASI A MIYAKO!

Miyako : gracias kaoru ahora butch y kaoru podrian ir a cambiarse

Butch y Kaoru: que pero no vamos a salir

Miyanko: no pero deben cambiarse aunque no salgamos ya son las 2:30 pn asiq cambiense

Butch y Kaoru: bueno / de Malagana /

Butch y Kaoru suben ak cuarto para cambiarse; Kaoru se puso un polo verde limon ,con un pantalon jean , unas zapatillas y Butch se puso una chamarra verde ,un polo blanco , con un pantalon jean, unas zapatillas y como siempre se hizo su tipica colita.

Butch:ya estoy listo

Kaoru : yo igual/saliendo del baño/(ella se cambio alli)

Kaoru y Butch bajaron a la sala y se pusieron a jugar en el play

Miyako : ya bajaron y se ponen a jugar

Momoko:dejalos ellos nunca cambiaran y lo sabes

Miyako:buen punto

Butch:oigan y mis hermanos/pregunto aun jugando/

Momoko: a Brick y Boomer han salido a explorar el lugar para averiguar sobre los clanes de lobos y vampiros q esten cerca

Butch: me lo pudieron preguntar a mi sobre los clanes de lobos ya q yo soy el alpha

Miyako y Momoko : y desde cuando eres el alpha

Butch:desde q ayer en la noche un lobo qeria llevarse a Kaoru para aparearse diciendo q era el alpha y q iva a aparearse

Miyako:a ya entendi eso creo

Boomer y Brick entran y cierran la puerta bruscamente y sus ropas estaban rasgadas

Miyako: q te ocurrio boomey

Boomer:una manada de lobos nos persiguen x la culpa de un vampiro/ve a Brick/

Brick : q me culparon de algo q no hice

Boomer: pero yo vi como le chupaste la sangre a ese lobo

Brick:bieno si fue mi culpa

Butch:abran la puerta yo los detengo/pone pausa al juego/

Kaoru:yo te ayudo x q no creo q recuerden q eres el alpha/deja el mando/

Rojos:nosottos tambien ya q somos vampiros

CONTINUARA

* * *

bueno espero q les haya gustado bueno y siento q me olvodo algo

Momoko:el concurso dr la mas tierna

Aya entonces empecemos

Miyako, boomer y yo nos pusimos unos trajes q nos asia mas tiernos asi q salimos y

Autora:vamos prima sacales la michi a los azulitos

Carlos:si estrella demuestrales q eres tierna

Momoko:oye y tu quien eres

Yo: es el chico q es la contra parte de mi prima

Miyako : oye enserio si se parecen pero sus ojos son diferentes

Yo: lo se

Butch y Brick:empiecen este absurdo concurso

Momoko:cierto empecemos

Kaoru: bbueno el 1 eound sera q elijas a una persona del genero opuesto y pedirle algo q nunca te daria y ver si se lo entrega

Yo: Elijo con butch

Miyako: yo con Brick

Boomer: yo con Momoko

Kaoru:ya entonces empecemos con miyako

Miyako: brick me prestas tu gorra

Brick: no primero muerto

Miyako : porfa/carita de borrego degollado/

Brick: Bueno pero sólo un Rato

Kaoru : y miyako va 1 punto ahora estrella

Yo: butch me puedes dar tu colet / la cara de gatito/

Butch: okey

Kaoru:guau a la primera estrella va 2puntos ahora boomer

Boomer: Momoko me puedes dar tu cinta/ la cara vorego /

Momoko:claro q si/le agarra los cachetes/

Kaoru:tambien a la primera 2 puntos y la primera eliminada es miyako

Miyako:rayos no debi colocar mi cara normal a la primero

Autora y Carlos: siii estrella

Carlos:losiento x ti miyako pero para mi estuviste tierna

Miyako:gracias

Autora:CARLOS CONCENTRATE!/celosa/

Carlos:TU NO ME MANDAS!

Autora:NO ME HAGAS PEDIRLE A KAORU SU MARTILLO!

Carlos:bueno

Kaoru : round final concistiraa en hacerme sonreir y boomer iras primero

Boomer: Bueno / cara de vorrego y con el perro degollado/

Kaoru sonrie un poco

Kaoru:bueno boomer 4puntos Ahora estrella

Yo:okey/cara de perrito y gatito degollado/

Kaoru sonrie muy poco

Kaoru:estrella 3puntos asiq boomer gano losiento

Miyako: siiiiiiii

Yo:no te emociones q tu perdiste

Miyako: pero gano mi contra parte

Mi prima se tropiesa y cae encima de carlos

Yo: miren chicos

Todos:O-O

Autora:lo..lo..losiento/sonrojada aun en su encima/

Carlos:no...no... no hay... problema/sonrojado/

Mi prima se para y lo ayuda a pararce y se apegan mucho sin qerer y ya q los 2 no soportaron mas y se dieron un beso lleno de pasion vaya q lo querian hacerlo ase tiempo pero luego se separan x falta de aire

Miyako, momoko y yo:q tierno enserio lo querian hacer ase tiempo

Autora:QUEE NOS VIERON!

Ppgz, Rrbz y yo: si x

Carlos:LOS MATAREMOS!/voz tenebrosa/

Autora:menos a los verdes ya q nos parecemos y ellos harian lo mismo en nuestro lugar/voz tenebrosa/

Verdes:cierto

Yo:CORRAMOS!/salgo corriendo con los demas y mi prima con carlos persiguiendonos/

Autora:VUEVAN COBARDES!

Yo:NO SE SI EL PROX MARTES ESTARE AUN VIVA ASIQ NOS DESPEDIMOS Y CHAU/aun corriendo/


	9. Chapter 9

Holisss aqui el cap y perdon x lo q leyeron el jueves no volvere a pegar a mi prima o a los rojos y azules a menos q me saquen de mis casilla bueno no los fastidio empecemos.

* * *

Rojos: nosotros tambien ya q somos vampiros

Azules: y nosotros

Butch : bueno pero Brick y Momokono chupar la sangre de ningun lobo

Ladrillo: no Prometo lo

Momoko:okey nada de sangre

Boomer: boomer explosiva!

Miyako: Burbuja de rodar!

Butch habre la puerta y sale con los demas atras y

Edu: ahi estan la pareja alpha y vampiro/lo ultimo gruño/

Brick : acaso ay algun problema y aq con la pareja alpha

Edu: tu no me mandas vampirucho

Brick se iva avalanzar a edu pero butch lo detiene

Butch: crontrolate / serio /

Ladrillo: solo okey x Ahora

Butch : ahora q hizo mi hermano

Edu:como q hermano este vampiro es tu hermano pero si eres lobo

Butch : si pero brick y momoko fueron mordidos x vampiros y kaoru y yo x lobos

Edu: aya entonces y los azulitos q son

Butch: a ellos son humanos

Edu:q son humanos en el mundo solo existen lobos y vampiros

Butch:a somos de otra dimensio

Edu:aya y lo q hizo tu hermano fue chupar la sangre de yordi

Butch: a ya entonces matalo si quieres

Brick: oye

Butch:bueno tortural 2 horas

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero q les aya gustado y perdon x q es corto es q son las 1 y mi tia se enoja

Kaoru defecto

NO ESTOY DE HUMOR ME DESPIDO Y CHAU!


	10. Chapter 10

Holiwis perdón otra vez lo del jueves a y por lo de ayer ya q fue corto x la culpa de mi tía pero ya no les friego y empecemos

* * *

Butch: si quieres tortúralo x 2 horas

Brick: Butch soy tu hermano

Butch: pero mordiste a un lobo

Brick: pues no me pude contener

Boomer: y me pusiste en peligro

Brick: fue sin querer

Kaoru: PRIMERO ALGUIEN EXPLIQUENME A QUE MIERDA SE REFIERE ESTE CON LA PAREJA

ALPHA!

Edu: yo le explico, ya q el me ganó se supone q tuvo q aparearse con usted y nadie más q el alpha la puede tocar /señalando a Butch/

Kaoru: YO NUNCA ME APAREARIA CON ESE IMBECIL!/sonrojada/

Butch: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS IMBECIL VERDECITA!/sonrojado/

Kaoru: A TI A QUIEN MÁS!

Butch: ASI!

Butch se acerca a Kaoru y la agarra de la cintura para darle un beso q al principio se opuso pero luego Kaoru empezó a corresponderle a Butch

Todos: O_O

Kaoru se separa bruscamente de Butch

Kaoru: QUE HACES!/nerviosa/

Butch: BESARTE Q MAS ARIA!

Edu: creo q los alpha necesitan privacidad

Rojos y Azules: O_O creo q si

Kaoru: QUE PRIVACIDAD NI Q OCHO CUARTOS YO ME VOY A LA CASA-MANSIÓN/se va/

Butch: VETE NADIE TE QUIERE AQUÍ!

Edu: alpha no la va a seguir y reconciliarse

Butch: PARA Q!

Edu: pues para q ningún otro lobo se quiera acercar a ella ya q se pelearon

Butch: NO ME IMPORTA ^ aunque… no Butch no aras nada ella se ase de rogar^

Burbuja: BUTCH TIENES Q HABLAR CON ELLA!

Butch: DIME UNA SOLA RAZÓN!

Burbuja: pues la única q los 2 se gustan

Butch: ELLA NO ME GUSTA!/sonrojado/

Brick: ay Butch no te hagas se nota

Butch: NO ME GUSTA!/sonrojado/

Brick: y x q estas rojo

Boomer: es cierto estas muy rojo

…

Momoko: creo q el gato le comió la lengua jejejje

Butch: CALLENSE YO ME VOY A MI HABITACIÓN!/SE VA/

Edu: q es un gato/confundido/

Burbuja: esto es un gato/le muestra una foto/

Edu: q horrible animal

Burbuja: ToT q malo

Momoko: q esperabas del primo del perro

Burbuja: ToT algo de cariño

Boomer: no llores mi princesa/abraza a Burbuja/

Burbuja: okey Boomey

Brick aprovecha la distracción de los azules y le roba un beso a Momoko

Momoko: q te pasa nos descubrirán/sonrojada/

Brick: lo siento es q no lo aguante

Momoko: bueno pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

Edu: acaso ustedes son novios/señala a los rojos/

Boomer: no etto…cómo te llamas

Edu: a lo siento yo me llamo Edu

Boomer: pues Edu yo soy Boomer

Burbuja: yo soy Burbuja y…

Burbuja se des transforma

Miyako: y cuando no llevo ese traje soy Miyako

Edu: okey creo q entendí

Momoko: y yo soy Momoko y cuando llevo un traje como el de Miyako pero en rosa soy Bombom

Edu: okey creo

Brick: y yo soy Brick

Edu: eso no significa ladrillo

Brick: no me lo recuerdes

Edu: okey a y tú y Momoko no son novios

Rojos: NOOOO SOMOS NOVIOS!/nerviosos/

Edu: y x q se besaron

Brick: yo no la he besado nunca, ella tiene piojo^ perdoname x decir eso Momoko^

Edu: eso no fue lo q vi

Miyako: bueno dígannos la verdad/seria/

Momoko: bueno la ver…

Brick le tapa la boca a Momoko

Boomer: déjala acabar/serio/

Brick: no la verdad es q la bese x q me gusta y punto final/sonrojado/

Miyako: q tierno pero hay algo más yo conozco la cara de Momoko cuando miente y ya q eres su contraparte tienes la misma cara

Boomer: si Miyako tiene razón hay algo más dinos

Brick: bueno… estoy con Momoko ya lo dije/quita su mano de la boca de Momoko/

Momoko: ves no fue para tanto

Miyako: hay q bonito ahora falta q Butch y Kaoru estén y las PPGZ con los RRBZ serán novios

Boomer: si pero será más difícil q ellos admitan q se gustan ya q soy orgullosos

Edu: ya se hace de noche y hoy día hay luna llena asique no será difícil q lo admitan

Todos: a q te refieres

Edu: q en la luna llena las hembras siempre dicen la verdad y actúan de una manera distinta a su personalidad

Boomer: entonces Kaoru dirá la verdad y actuara de otra manera

Edu: si lo entendieron, chau me tengo q ir/se va/

Todos: CHAOOO!

Todos entran a la casa- mansión y ven como Kaoru estaba jugando con el pelo de Butch y el con el de ella

Boomer: QUE PASO AQUÍ!

Kaoru: no te amargues Onni-chan/tierna/ ^ odio la luna llena me hace actuar de una manera extraña^

Miyako: Edu tenía razón actúa de otra forma

Kaoru: quien es Edu

Miyako: Edu es un lobo

Kaoru: AHHHHHHH! ME DAN MIEDO LOS LOBOS/se abraza a Butch/^matenme ToT^

Butch: tranquila tu también eres un lobo/con voz protectora/

Kaoru: y tú me cuidaras/tierna/^matenme yo no soy asi^

Butch: x supuesto

Kaoru abraza a Butch con más fuerza

Rojos: la luna la cambia demasiado

Boomer: oigan preguntémosle su le gusta Butch

Miyako: tienes razón ahora podemos sacarle mucha información

Momoko: yo le pregunto primera

Miyako: yo segunda

Brick: yo tercero

Boomer: ToT yo ultimo

Momoko: pero todos juntos le preguntaremos si le gusta Butch

Todos asienten con la cabeza

Todos: Kaoru a ti te gusta Butch

Kaoru: pues un poco x q/sonrojada/ ^x q dije eso^

Butch: ^ ratas le intentaran sacar información…si le preguntan algo de lo de ayer en la noche me la llevare hasta q la luna se oculte^

Momoko: Kaoru a ti te gustaría usar faldas

Kaoru: pues no son muy feas nunca usaría esas cosas…bueno solo cuando salvo al mundo de ahí nunca

Momoko: ToT x q desperdicie mi pregunta

Miyako: Kaoru te gustan mis diseños

Kaoru. No son muy estrepitosos y te recomiendo q cuando vayas a hacer un diseño de vestido no le coloques blondas ya q se ve un poco vulgar/tierna/ ^ q eso yo me lo guardaba luna maldita descubrirán q se de moda femenina^

Miyako: O_O guau muy en el fondo sabes de moda y pensare lo q me dijiste

Brick: Kaoru bailarías sensualmente para Butch

Kaoru: … pues tal vez/sonrojada/ ^ x q carajo me preguntan eso, bueno aunque sea dije talvez^

Todos: enserio

Kaoru: dije tal vez/nerviosa/

Boomer: bueno y lo has hecho con Butch

Kaoru: n^ o digas nada te lo pido di q no di q no ^ pues quieres la verdad

Boomer: si la verdad

Kaoru: entonces la verdad es…

Butch carga a Kaoru de forma nupcial y se la lleva lejos

Boomer: ESPERA NO RESPONDIO MI PREGUNTA!/llorando tipo anime/

Miyako: tranquilo Boomer tu pregunta la contestara la otra luna llena

Momoko: si Miyako tiene razón

Boomer: okey

Brick: mejor vámonos a dormir

Todos: bueno

CON LOS VERDES

Kaoru: x q hiciste eso no le respondí la pregunta a Boomer ^ gracias x sacar no le quería responder^

Butch: x q no lo pueden saber aún

Kaoru: bueno… ya me puedes bajar/sonrojada/

Butch: no quiero

Kaoru: x…q/nerviosa/

Butch: bueno

Kaoru: gra…

Butch le da un beso dulce a Kaoru q por inercia coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él chico q luego coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras el beso pasaba se volvía un beso lleno de pasión y hambre de más pero luego se separaron x falta de aire

Kaoru: Butch x q me besaste/sonrojada/

Butch: x q te quiero

Kaoru: acaso quieres hacerlo/ingenuamente/ ^ q x q dije eso q carajo quiero q se haga de día^

Butch: no si tú no lo deseas

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado y perdón x dej…

TOC TOC

Ahora quien puede ser/abro la puerta/

Carlos: hola creo q me olvide algo el jueves

Ammm… pasa y ve si hay algo q es tuyo/nerviosa/

Kaoru: oye tú no eres estrella eres la autor colocaste un poco de lemon

Pues x q descubrí q mi prima coloco lemon en 2 episodios

Carlos: y cuando fue

Pues antes del concurso/sonrojada/ ^ ratas me había olvidado de lo q había ocurrido en ese tonto concurso^

Carlos: a x eso también le pegaste a estrella/sonrojado/

Si… x eso

Butch: oye x q estas roja

NO ESTOY ROJA SOPERUTANO!

Butch: NO SOY UN SOPERUTANO!

Kaoru: SILENCIO!

Butch y Autora: NO NOS MANDAS!

OYE IMBECIL NO ME REMEDES YA Q NO ACEPTAS Q TE GUSTA KAORU!

Butch: MIRA QUIEN HABLA TU TAMPOCO ACEPTAS Q TE GUSTA CARLOS!

X Q NO ME GUSTA

Kaoru y Carlos: CALLENSEEEEEEE!

…

…

Kaoru: x fin mira autora

Dime Claudia

Kaoru: okey Claudia yo se q a Butch no le gusto y al igual el no me gusta ^ x q dije eso si en verdad me gusta y mucho^

Butch: oye yo digo la verdad y tú también/le susurra a Carlos/

Carlos: okey

Butch: la verdad es q tú me gustas Kaoru/le da un beso/

Kaoru al principio se opone pero luego se acostumbra a los labios de Butch pero se separan x falta de aire

Kaoru: yo igual

Rojos y Azules: X FIN LO ADMITIERON AHORA FALTAN USTEDES/me señalan junto a Carlos/

Butch: tú dijiste q estaba bien de si yo lo hacia tu lo hacías

Carlos: dije mi palabra y lo are

A q te ref…

Carlos me da un beso q al principio me opongo pero luego le correspondo pero x mala suerte los humanos respiramos

…/sonrojada/

Carlos: bueno yo me voy/ se va/

Rojos: pa eso no es justo

Azules: no creen q mejor corremos x q vimos como se besaban

…

Rojos: buen punto pero mirala esta en chock

Kaoru: oigan miren la

Bueno eso es todo x hoy chau O_O/EN SHOKC/


	11. Chapter 11

Hola perdón x no subir ayer la historia pues la razón es q recién ayer x la tarde me dieron de alta bueno ya no les friego y empecemos

* * *

Butch: no si tú no lo deseas

Kaoru: pues…quieres la verdad/sonrojada/^bueno la verdad…solo quiero un beso pero QUE ME PASA CARAJO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO CURSI!^

Butch: si la verdad, pero solo la verdad

Kaoru: okey la verdad… es q quiero un beso…y tal vez la otra semana lo hagamos/sonrojada/

Butch: bueno pero me prometes eso para la próxima semana/alzando su dedo meñique/

Kaoru: lo prometo/entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de Butch/

Butch: bueno ya casi se oculta la luna asiq

Kaoru: asiq co…

Butch le da un beso a Kaoru mientras la luna se ocultaba y cuando x fin se ocultó se separaron x falta de aire

Kaoru: QUE TE PASO X LA MENTE PARA HACERME PROMETER ESO!/sonrojada/

Butch: PUES SE ME PASO X LA MENTE EL Q TE IVA A TENER GRITANDO MI NOMBRE!/sonrojado/

Kaoru: ERES UN INFELIZ!

Butch: si pero SOY tu infeliz/seductoramente/

Kaoru: HAY CONTIGO NO SE PUEDE HABLAR!

Butch: ya relájate verdecita

Kaoru: solo lo hare x q me salvaste de responder la pregunta de Boomer/sonrojada x recordarlo/

Butch: es cierto estuvo muy cerca

Kaoru: muy cerca la próxima luna llena será mejor ser precavidos

Butch: hablando de luna llena será mejor volver ya q se oculto

Kaoru: es cierto aaaa…/bostezo/

Butch: tienes sueño

Kaoru: no tengo hambre/sarcásticamente/

Butch: bueno no era para q me respondas así

Kaoru: pero es una pregunta estúpida

Butch: bueno vamos

Kaoru: pero está muy lejos ya

Butch: bueno te cargo hasta la casa-mansión

Kaoru: solo x esta vez/enojada y nerviosa/

Butch: bueno sube/muestra su espalda/

Kaoru: okey/sube a la espalda de Butch/

Butch empieza a caminar en dirección a la casa-mansión pero en el transcurso del camino Kaoru se queda dormida y cuando llegan

Butch: creo q todos están dormidos/enciende la luz/

Momoko: eso es lo q tú crees

…

Boomer: dinos donde estabas

Miyako. S esta Kaoru dormida en tu espalda

Brick: q habrán echo/mirando a Butch de forma picara/

Butch: etto…pues estaba en la montaña y Kaoru se durmió x q estaba cansada/nervioso/

Boomer: y cansada x q…/fue interrumpido/

Brick: ella estuvo gritando tu nombre todo el tiempo/pícaramente/

Butch: NO FUE X ESO ELLA SE DURMIO X Q NO PEGO EL OJO DESDE Q ME LA LLEVE DESPUES DE LA PREGUNTA DE BOOMER!/sonrojado/

Momoko: y entonces x q no pego el ojo a

Miyako: si

…

Brick: le sacaremos la información en la próxima luna llena

Miyako: es cierto

Momoko y Boomer: pero faltan 1 mes (yo: ellos estaban en el mes de febrero 9)

Brick: YA NO SEAN IMPACIENTES YA Q ASI SERAN TODAS LAS LUNA LLENAS!

Miyako: no es para q les grites

Butch: bueno me voy al cuarto a dormir chau/se va/

Miyako: oigan Butch tiene razón mejor dormimos ya q es muy tarde aaaa…/bostezo/

Momoko: yo igual aaaa…/bostezo/

Boomer: bueno vamos a dormir

Brick: ^me pregunto q estará haciendo Butch^ okey vámonos a dormir

Todos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno espero q les haya gustado y aquí les cuento lo que paso con nosotros

FLASH BACK

Yo:NO SE SI EL PROX MARTES ESTARE AUN VIVA ASIQ NOS DESPEDIMOS Y CHAU/aun corriendo/

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!

Brick: HARD BRICK!

Boomer: EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Yo: NO ME DEJEN!/aun corriendo/

Autora: SON UNOS MALDITOS!

Carlos: SI ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Butch: saben tengan nuestros cinturones y intenten transformarse/le lanza el cinturón a Carlos/

Kaoru: cierto inténtenlo/le lanza a mi prima/

Autora: hicuayo/colocándose el cinturón/

Carlos: claro/haciendo lo mismo/

Autora: POWERED BUTTERCUP!

Carlos: STRONG BUTCH!

Butch(Carlos): increíble no creí q funcionara

Bellota: odio la falda pero es increíble

Butch(Carlos): yo te veo bien

Bellota: kurusai

Bellota se va volando donde Bombom y burbuja

Bombom:creo q los perdimos/cansada/

...

Bombom: q estas...

Burbuja: COMO HICISTE ESO!

Bellota: a esto al parecer yo y Kaoru tenemos el mismo ADN

Bombom: bueno creo q nos vamos/intenta irse/

Bellota: a no ustedes no se van MARTILLO SONICO!

Bombom y Burbuja caen x el golpe y vuelven a ser Momoko y Miyako

Bellota: ups creo q me pase

Kaoru: Y MUCHO!

Bellota: cuando llegaste

Kaoru: pues le pedí a Butch(Carlos) q me trajera a mira Estrella

Bellota: hablando de eso ESTRELLA NO HUYAS!

Yo: o no LO SIENTO MUCHO NO ME MATES!/rogando/

Bellota: no lo hare de asesinare

Yo: valió la pena intentar/me puse a correr/

Salí a la calle con Bellota persiguiendo y me golpea con su martillo en mi muñeca lastimándome

Yo: eso duele ToT/ aun corriendo/

Bellota: te dolerá más cuando te atrape/persiguiéndome/

Yo me choque con un ciclista y Butch(Carlos)llego a agarra a Bellota y luego nos llevaron a todos al Hospital

FIN FLASH BACK

Y haci fue como acabe en el hospital a y gracias al yeso q me pusieron en la muñeca es difícil escribir x q pesa y creo q Brick y Boomer están peor q yo ya q se lastimaron las piernas pero no se como me olvide preguntar.

Oye Brick tas bien

Brick: NO! ese Carlos es peor q Butch y creo q mas fuerte

Butch: no es igual de fuerte q yo

Boomer: QUE ESO SIFNIFICA Q NUNCA NOS PEGAS CON TU VERDADERA FUERZA!

Butch: pues si ya q los lastimaría y apenas es ½ de mi fuerza

Boomer y Brick: TAN POCO Y AUN ASI NOS DEJAS NOQUEADOS!

Butch: pues la fuerza q utilizo Carlos era ¾ y miren como los dejo

Boomer: Brick recuérdame nunca hacer enfadar tanto a Butch/nervioso/

Brick: tu igual Boomer/nervioso/

Miyako: y Claudia cuanta fuerza aplico con nosotras/nerviosa/

Como sabes el nombre de mi prima ella no lo dijo/asustada/^espero no haberlo rebelado o sino me va a pegar de nuevo T-T^

Momoko: pues lo dijo el domingo estuviste tanto tiempo en el hospital

Pues…el ciclista q me choco me golpeo la cabeza y no quería volver hasta q mi prima se tranquilizara

Miyako: haya entendí y aún no responden mi pregunta

Kaoru: pues la misma cantidad q Carlos aplico con los chicos pero un poco menos

Momoko: bueno eso explicaría q tenemos un brazo y una pierna enyesada pero cuanto exactamente

Kaoru: pues de ¾ fue uno menos

Miyako: entonces fue 3/3 /nerviosa/

Kaoru: si

Brick: y tú tienes la misma fuerza q Butch/nervioso/

Kaoru: pues si es mi contra parte

Miyako: podrías mostrarnos tu verdadera fuerza

Kaoru: será mejor para el próximo cap.

Bueno yo ahora pensare 2 veces antes de hacer enfadar a mi prima

Todos menos los verdes: nosotros igual con Butch y Kaoru

Miyako: oye sabes q le paso a tu prima

A q te refieres

Momoko: se refiere a q ya salió del shock

q no entiendo aún no veo a mi prima ella legara en...

Claudia: ya llegue/abriendo la puerta delicadamente/

Hola prima q te paso x q estas lastimada

Claudia: pues perdí una pelea/tiernamente/

Todos: QUE TU Q

Claudia: les explicare el sábado así q chao y hasta el sábado

Bueno eso es todo gracias x leer y mándenme a mí o a mi prima reviews a alguien explíqueme q le pasa a mi prima nunca a sido tierna

Todos: mañana te lo explicamos

Okey chau


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaa a todos hoy será algo corto asiq no se molesten x q ya les avise

* * *

Kaoru: Butch q hora es/levantándose/

Butch: nosé y no me importa/abraza a Kaoru/

Kaoru: AAAAAAAA SUELTAME!

Butch: bueno pero no grites

Boomer: QUE PASO X EL GRITO!/entro sin tocar la puerta/

Miyako: Q PASO!/entro después de Boomer/

Kaoru: x q Butch me abrazo

Momoko: x eso nos despiertan

Kaoru: si pero no estaban despiertos y yo siempre me levanto tarde

Miyako: pues ayer llegaste a las 12:00 ya dormida en la espalda de Butch

Kaoru: a pues no recuerdo/nerviosa/^en verdad si^

Brick: AAAAAA MI GORRA NO ESTA!/en su habitación/

Momoko: IGUAL Q MI MOÑO!/igual q Brick/

Todos van a la habitación de los rojos

Azules: QUE FUE X Q EL ESCANDALO!

Momoko: desapareció mi moño y el gorro de Brick/ llorando tipo anime/

Brick: nos ayudan a buscarlo

Kaoru: hay pero solo es un moño y una gorra

Butch: si yo me voy a dormir

Miyako: nosotros le ayudamos a buscar verdad Boomey

Boomer: claro Miyako todo x mi hermano y su amiga

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno eso es todo perdón x q es corto pero yo les advertí const le paso a mi prima

Brick: pues te lo resumiré

FLASH BACK

Kaoru: okey Claudia yo se q a Butch no le gusto y al igual el no me gusta ^ x q dije eso si en verdad me gusta y mucho^

Butch: oye yo digo la verdad y tú también/le susurra a Carlos/

Carlos: okey

Butch: la verdad es q tú me gustas Kaoru/le da un beso/

Kaoru al principio se opone pero luego se acostumbra a los labios de Butch pero se separan x falta de aire

Kaoru: yo igual

Rojos y Azules: X FIN LO ADMITIERON AHORA FALTAN USTEDES/me señalan junto a Carlos/

Butch: tú dijiste q estaba bien de si yo lo hacia tu lo hacías

Carlos: dije mi palabra y lo are

A q te ref…

Carlos me da un beso q al principio me opongo pero luego le correspondo pero x mala suerte los humanos respiramos

…/sonrojada/

Carlos: bueno yo me voy/ se va/

FIN FALHS BACK

a eso fue pero x fin lo admiten pero mi prima sigue en shock

Brick: espero q le pase

Azules y Momoko: yo igual

Kaoru: bueno a Claudia ya se le paso el shock pero aun no x completo

Todos: QUE!

Butch: si Kaoru esta igual pero ya se le esta pasando mas rápido asiq mañana volverá a ser la misma y Claudia lo será el domingo

Todos: aya

Bueno me despido chawis


	13. la guerra parte 1

Hola q hay como sabrán perdí una pelea pero no importa/tiernamente/

Brick: bueno x suerte mañana volverás a ser la misma

Tienes razón eso creo pero ya no los fastidio empecemos/tiernamente/

* * *

Boomer: claro Miyako todo x mi hermano y su amiga

Los azules y rojos se pusieron a buscar pero luego de 2 horas no encontraron ni la gorra ni el moño de Brick y Momoko

Momoko: MOÑO DONDE PUEDE ESTAR!/llorando cómicamente/

Brick: GORRA DAME UNA SEÑAL!/igual q su contraparte/

Miyako: tranquilos tal vez este abajo

Boomer: yo creo q ya no lo encontraremos

Miyako lo mira con una cara de pocos amigos para q se callara

Boomer: quise decir q tal vez este x ahí no creo q se haya perdido/nervioso/

Miyako: eso pensé bueno vamos abajo/sonriente/

Momoko: bueno espero encontrar mi moño/secándose las lágrimas/

Brick: yo a mi gorra/igual q su contraparte/

CON LOS VERDES

Estaban dormidos en una posición extraña hasta q

Edu: alpha levántese

Butch: 5 minutitos más/haciendo la señal de vete/

Edu: pero alpha esto es importante es una guerra

Butch: QUE! X q no lo dijiste antes tengo ganas de pelear/levantándose / (Yo: votando a la pobre de Kaoru)

Kaoru: auch x q hiciste eso/sobándose la cabeza/

Butch: lo siento verdecita pero lo hice x q hay una guerra y ya tengo tiempo sin pelear/ayudando a Kaoru a levantarse/

Kaoru: guerra yo también quiero combatir/alegre/

Edu: lo siento pero las hembras no participan en las guerras con los machos

Kaoru: me estás diciendo q soy débil/maliciosamente/

Edu: no…no me refiero a eso es q te puedes lastimar/nervioso/

Kaoru: i si demuestro q soy más fuerte q tú me dejaras pelear/enojada/

Edu: pues si pero lo dudo/confiado/

Butch: esto será divertido aunq ya sé quién ganará

Edu: gracias x apóyame alpha/feliz/

Butch: no era para ti x q quedaras noqueado ya q Kaoru te ganará

Edu: q esa niña

Kaoru: esta ni ña tiene nombre/enojada/

Butch: te digo un secreto es q ella es mi contraparte

Edu: q…a q se refiere alpha

Butch: me refiero a q yo he sido creado x medio del ADN de ella ósea q ella tiene mi misma fuerza y actitud aunq eso era de esperarse

Edu: q…q entonces...ella… me puede matar si quiere/nervioso/

Kaoru: si pero x ahora solo te demostrare mi fuerza amenos q ya no quieras pelear/maliciosamente y con un aura negra/

Edu: no ya no importa puedes ir a la guerra con nosotros

Kaoru: eso me parece bien

Edu: bueno entonces vamos con el clan

Verdes: okey

Edu sale y los verdes lo siguen hasta el clan y en llegar solo se demoraron unos 3 minutos ya q eran lobos

Jordi: Edu x fin llegaste con el alpha…QUE ESA ELLA AQUÍ NO PUEDE EXPONER SU VIDA ES PELIGROSO PARA ELLA Y LOS CACHORROS!/sorprendido x ver a Kaoru/

Butch: QUE ACASO ESTAS EMBARAZADA!/viendo a Kaoru preocupado/

Kaoru: NO CLARO Q NO X Q NO TANGO ANTOJOS Y NADA X EL ESTILO!

Edu: Kaoru creo q si estas embarazada x q Jordi siempre Ha detectado si una hembra de cualquier alpha ha estado embarazada

Kaoru: PERO NO LO ESTOY Y PUNTO FINAL!

Jordi: bueno pero igual eres una hembra y no tienes la fuerza suficiente para pelear

Edu: oye Jordi retráctate ella tiene la misma fuerza q el alpha/nervioso x el aura negra q recorre a Kaoru/

Jordi: demuéstralo

Kaoru: okey ves esa montaña/maliciosamente/

Jordi: si q hay con eso

Kaoru se dirige a la montaña y la patea haciendo q esta se rompa

Jordi: co…como…hiciste…eso/nervioso/

Kaoru: pero si solo utilice la 3/4 de mi fuerza/maliciosamente y un poco de ternura/

Jordi: mejor ya vamos con la armada para atacar a los vampiros q amenazan nuestro territorio

Verdes: si a pelear vamos rápido/alegres/

EN LA CASA MANSIÓN

Momoko: X FIN TE ENCONTRE MOÑITO!

Brick: NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE GORRITA!

Miyako: q bien q lo encontramos

Boomer: si ya me estaba cansando de buscar ese moño y esa gorra

Rojos: OYE HACI NO LE DIGAS A MI GORRA/MOÑO!

Edwin: x fin los encontré deben unirse con los vampiros y pronto/entra x la ventana/

Momoko: he y tu quien eres/confundida/^que lindo vampiro^

Edwin: soy Edwin no hay mucho tiempo va a ver una guerra así q tiene q venir son los últimos vampiros q faltan

Brick: no estoy muy seguro q solo x 2 vampiros q falten no puedan pelear

Edwin: es q los pueden agarrar de rehenes ya q no estarán con nosotros

Rojos: no entendemos nada

Edwin: LO UNICO Q TIENEN Q ENTENDER ES Q TENEMOS UNA GUERRA CON LOS LOBOS!/ya arto/

Miyako: QUE! Pero eso significa q pelearan con Kaoru y Butch

Boomer: si no pueden hacer eso

Edwin: QUE! Acaso conviven con lobos

Momoko: bueno es q hemos sido mordidos y eso asiq x lógica no somos vampiros puros

TUUUUU/sonido de una tuba/

Edwin: hay no ya van a ponerse a pelear vengan rápido/agarra a los rojos y desaparecen/

Miyako: he donde están/mirando a todos lados/

Boomer: noche pero avisemos a Butch y Kaoru para q nos ayuden

Miyako: cierto

Los azules suben y entran a la habitación de los verdes

Azules: NO ESTAN!

Miyako: no crees q Edu los habrá llevado

Boomer: creo lo sé y ellos solo con la palabra guerra habrán ido sin saber nada

Miyako: cierto vamos a buscarlos ROLLING BUBBLES!

Boomer: bueno idea EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Burbuja: ya vamos a buscarlos

Boomer: será fácil mira/señalando una montaña rota a la mitad/ (Yo: ya saben quién la rompió)

Burbuja: bueno aunq sea encontramos a Kaoru y Butch

Boomer: eso significa q a donde ellos vayan se encontraran Brick y Momoko

Miyako solo asiente y los dos salen volando buscando alguna señal de los rojos

CON LOS VERDES

Butch: Kaoru

Kaoru: qué?

Butch: no estoy seguro si estas embarazada pero si lo estas creo q sería mejor q estés transformada /sin dirigirle la mirada/

Kaoru: QUE NO LO ESTOY! Aunq yo tampoco estoy tan segura

Butch: entonces te transformaras

Kaoru: si lo hare pero solo x precaución POWERED BUTTERCUP!

Butch: esa es mi bellota/dándole un beso en la mejilla/

Bellota: ya no seas meloso

Butch: bueno

Edu: alpha…con q así te ves como bellota

Bellota: si algún problema

Edu: no ninguno no más q es la primera vez q te veo con falda

Bellota: como sea

CON LOS ROJOS

Momoko: Brick no estoy segura

Brick: lo sé y es posible q peleemos con Butch y Kaoru

Momoko: si y tengo miedo q no nos reconozcan ya q todos los vampiros tendremos la misma armadura

Brick: bueno a ti x q yo tendré mi gorr no te transformas

Momoko: no puedo creer q diga eso pero eres un genio HYPER BLOSSOM!

Brick: siempre lo he sido

Bombom: ya no te creas

Brick: bueno

Edwin: ya tenemos q irnos…y tu q haces con esa falda

Bombom: q te importa

Edwin: solo preguntaba

CONTINURARA

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado y descubrí q mi prima prometió q Butch y Kaoru iban a demostrar su verdadera fuerza

Butch: no será todo solo la mitad

X q

Kaoru: para q no nos tengan miedo

Buen punto asiq aquí tiene esta ropa/les traigo una roca de un metro de largo y 2 de ancho/

Kaoru: jai ya (da un golpe q hace polvo a la pobre roquita)

Miyako: guau

Boomer: increíble

Momoko: fabuloso

Brick: estupendo

Butch tu turno

Butch: okey ja (paso lo mismo q su contraparte)

Rojos y Azules: ya lo vimos

Butch: ME LLEGA UN COMINO!

Cálmate así das miedo

O-O

O-O

O-O

O-O

Kaoru: les dijimos

Rojos: así da algo de miedo

Miyako: ya no importa y q paso el jueves x q llegaste toda herida

Pues les diré mañana ya q el internet se me esta yendo asiq chawis y los veo mañana

Déjenme reviews porfissss/tiernamente/


	14. la guerra parte 2

Hola volví a ser como antes ALELUYA!

Rojos y Azules: SI! era extraño tu forma tierna

Lo sé pero ya no les friego empecemos

* * *

Edwin: solo preguntaba

Bombom: pues ya no preguntes

Edwin: que mala pero bueno ya vamos a la guerra rápido

Brick: no quiero pelear con mi hermano

Edwin: YA NO ES TU HERMANO ES TU ENEMIGO X Q ES UN LOBO!

Brick: ERES MALO!

Edwin: no me interesa pero ya apúrate/sale de la carpa/

Bombom: bueno vamos no hay otra opción

Brick: si tienes razón vamos/sale de la carpa/

Bombom: espérame/sale detrás de Brick/

CON LOS AZULES

Boomer: Burbuja mira ahí están Butch y...Bellota?

Burbuja: que extraño ella no le gusta la falda x q será

Boomer: no sé pero vamos con ellos/ empieza a descender/

Burbuja: okey/hace lo mismo q su contra-parte/

Butch: y ustedes q hacen aquí

Bellota: si q hacen aquí

Boomer: lo q hacemos es venir a habi sarles q pelearan con Bombom y Brick ya q están en guerra con los vampiros

Burbuja: si y tienen q parar esto

Verdes: si ya sabíamos q estábamos en guerra con los vampiros y no no pararemos esto

Boomer: PERO PELEARAS CON TU HERMANO!

Burbuja: Y TU CON TU MEJOR AMIGA!

Bellota: no no lo haremos x q conociendo a Bombom se le ocurrirá transformarse para q la reconozcamos y no la ataquemos

Butch: si y Brick tendrá su gorro puesto...ENCONTRÓ SU GORRO VERDAD!

Burbuja: si tranquilo

Butch: aya

Edu: alpha ya es hora...bueno si bellota va a pelear tiene q tener cuidado con los cachorros o sino moriran

O-O

O-O

Burbuja: estas embarazada.../es interrumpida/

Boomer: y de Butch

Bellota: NO LO ESTOY NUNCA ESTUVE CON BUTCH!/sonrojada/

Butch: SI Y SI LO ESTUVIERA NO LE DEJARÍA PELEAR!/sonrojado/

Burbuja: eso explicaría x q estas transformada para q no le pase nada a tu bebé o bebes

Bellota: NO ESTOY TRANSFORMADA X ESO!/nervios o no lo descubrirá

Boomer: y x q lo estas

Bellota: pues lo estoy x q los vampiros estarán atacando volando y ya q Butch y yo podemos volar no nos atacaran x sorpresa

Burbuja: y x q Butch no está transformado

Butch: x q recién lo iba hacer hasta q ustedes llegaron

Azules: a bueno pero x q Edu dijo eso

Butch: no les digas nada solo diles q pensaste eso okey/le susurra/

Edu: bueno la verdad es q yo pensé q tal vez estaba embarazada

Boomer: entonces no estas totalmente seguro

Edu: pues digamos q lo dije x decir

Burbuja: Edu no vuelvas a decir eso ya q nos ilusionaste

Boomer: si me ilusionaste de ser tío/haciendo puchero/

Burbuja: si yo tía/igual q Boomer/

Edu: bueno y ustedes se unirán a la guerra o no

Azules: NO VINIMOS A EVITARLA!

Edu: eso es imposible ya q el jefe de los vampiros empezó todo esto

Boomer: y quien es el jefe

Edu: pues es lord EL

Verdes y Azules: QUE EL ESTA VIVO!

Edu: lo conocen

Burbuja: si ya lo vencimos una vez pero desapareció

Edu: QUE LO VENCIERON COMO!

Bellota: pues nosotras y Bombom lo vencimos con ayuda de los rayos Z blancos pero eso fue hace 3 años

Edu: asiq esa vampiresa también lo venci son los rayos Z blancos

Bellota: pues fue el rayo q nos dio estos trajes y poderes

Edu: y el aura blanca q está alrededor de ustedes chicas

Bellota y Burbuja: QUE PUEDES VER ESA AURAS/sorprendida/(Yo: ya q solo los q fueron pegado x el rayo Z pueden verlo)

Edu: si hasta la de ellos pero lo extraño es q su aura es negra y tienen puntos blancos

Butch: guau y como lo puedes ver

Edu: pues los lobos tenemos un sexto sentido q nos ayuda a ver cosas q no pueden ver algunas persona como los vampiros pero x alguna extraña razón EL también lo puede ver

Verdes: y desde cuando apareció EL

Edu: creo q hace 2 años cayó de una puerta q se abrió en el cielo

Azules: tal vez fue la misma puerta q nos trajo

Edu: esa puerta siempre se habré cada 2 años

Verdes y Azules: QUE ACASO NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ 2 AÑOS!

Edu: pues si quieren volver a su dimensión si

Bellota: va a ser una larga espera

Azules y Butch: si

Jordi: alpha los vampiros ya se acercan

Verdes: SI A PELEAR!/se van con el ejercito/

Burbuja: guau q rápido se fueron

Boomer: si extrañan mucho pelear

Edu: vienen o se quedan

Burbuja: iremos para vencer a EL

Boomer: si y destruirlo de una buena vez

Edu: entonces vamos

Los azules fueron con la armada de lobos y se dirigieron donde se encontraban los verdes

Bellota: vaya vinieron creí q no querían q haya guerra

Burbuja: no la queremos q la haya solo vinimos para derrotar a EL

Boomer: cierto solo x eso

Bellota: bueno pero aún así vinieron

Butch se para y mira a todo su ejercito y les grita

Butch: HOY SERÁ LA GUERRA CON LOS VAMPIROS Y LOS DERROTAREMOS PERO HAY ALGO Q USTEDES DEBEN HACER!

Ejercito:QUE DEBEMOS HACER ALPHA!/unisono/

Butch: DEBERÁN DISTRAER A TODOS LOS VAMPIROS Y NOSOTROS ATACAREMOS A EL ENTENDIDO!

Ejercito: SI ALPHA!

Butch: MUY BIEN!

Bellota: q buena estrategia x fin usaste tu cerebro

Butch: ya lo sé soy bueno en los planes de guerra

Boomer: eso explicaría x q no aprende nada

Butch: NO TE PASES BOOMER!

Burbuja: jijijji dan risa cua...

Burbuja es interrumpida x q habían llegado los vampiros junto con EL

EL: hay q lindo las PPGZ están aquí junto con los RRBZ

Bellota y Burbuja: EL creímos q habías muerto/con odio/

EL: pero sigo vivo pero q es lo q ven mis ojos y donde están los rojos

Burbuja: pues ellos.../bellota le tapa la boca/

Bellota: están muertos

Boomer: ^pero en que está pensando a menos q claro como no me di cuenta^ si EL ellos han muerto

Butch: pero ellos.../Boomer le tapa la boca/

Boomer: sigue el juego/le susurra/

Butch: sí ellos murieron me da tanta tristeza

EL: pues a mí me da alegría así solo me quedan ustedes pero mi pregunta es como llegaron aquí

Verdes y Azules: QUE TE IMPORTA!

EL: bueno pero no se enojen

Vanesa: jefe va haber guerra o no

EL: hay ya me había olvidado asiq ATAQUEN MIS VAMPIROS!

Ejercito vampiro: AL ATAQUE!/unisono/

Butch: ATAQUEN LOBOS!

Ejercito lobo: AL ATAQUE!/unisono/

Los verdes y azules alzaron vuelo para dirigirse hacia EL ya q salió volando asía una montaña cercana

CON LOS ROJOS

Brick: Bombom mira ahí están

Bombom: si vamos tenemos q reunirnos

Brick: no Bombom acuérdate q dijeron q estábamos muertos

Bombom: cierto pero x q

...

...

Brick: ya sé tal vez para q lo ataquemos x sorpresa

Bombom: cierto increíble q Bellota tuvo esa idea

Brick: cierto ni siquiera Butch la tendría ya q casi nos delata

Bombom: cierto pero vamos hay q darle la vuelta a la montaña y cuando EL este cansado salimos y lo atacamos

Brick: si buena idea

Bombom: claro soy muy inteligente/alza vuelo/

Brick: espera/alza vuelo/

CONTINUARA

Espero q le haya gustado

Kaoru: x fin vuelves a ser la misma

Si losé era horrible ser tierna y para colmo perdí una pelea

PPGZ y RRBZ: y como fue eso

Pues todo fue rápido

FLASH BACK

José: he claudia hoy es mi venganza x volarme un diente

Etto no me hagas nada/tierna/

José: no actúes te mataré/me da un golpe/

Au eso duele/me limpio la sangre/

José me agarra del cuello y me alza

Suel..tame no... respiro

José: creí q seria un reto vencer a la más fuerte del colegio y hasta venciste a uno de 5 de sencundaria

Suel..tame

Me suelta y me da un patadón en el estomago pero en ese momento alguien llegó

XX: déjala no vez q está débil

José: ja y tu q me harás Carlos

Carlos: esto/ le da un puñete/

José: me las pagarás y tú veras el lunes/se va/

Carlos: estas bien Claudia

Si mejor me voy/no le dirijo la mirada/

Carlos: espera /me agarra/ gomen no estarías así si yo

Carlos no digas nada/ le doy un beso en el cachete/

me despedí con la mano y salí corriendo

FIN FLASH BACK

RRBZ: que malo fue ese José

Bueno pero mañana no regresará vivo

Kaoru: bien dicho

Gracias y chau nos vemos y dejenme reviews


	15. la guerra parte 3

Hola aquí toy sana y salva x suerte a y un billón de gracias a brenda 181001 y okamidan gracias x los reviews y agregar a mi y a mi prima en favoritos enserio pero bueno empecemos a y advertencia hoy día será corto

:´(

* * *

Brick: espera/alza vuelo/

Bombom: apúrate tenemos q ver q no esten en problemas/esperando a Brick/

Brick. okey ya vamos/llegó con Bombom/

CON **EL**

EL: hay q lindo es esto y también es increíble q hayan muerto los rojos así será fácil vencer a los otros ya q eran el cerebro

Bellota: ja pero nosotros somos los fuertes/señalándose con Butch/

Boomer: si y nosotros los más rápidos/señalándose con Burbuja/

EL: eso no es nada/atacando con sus pinzas de cangrejo jejeje/

Burbuja: eso no es justo estábamos distraídos/apenas esquivando el ataq/

EL: pues q pena la vida no es justa jajajaja/sonrisa malévola/

Bellota: TORNADO MARTILLO SÓNICO!/atacando/

Burbuja: BURBUJA ELECTRO SHOCK!

Boomer: BATE EXPLOSIVO!(Yo: el arma de Boomer es un bate como en las imágenes de la supuesta 2 tem.)

Butch: SONICO DESTRONARTE!(Yo:el de Butch es una flauta igual q las imágenes...)

EL: AHAAAAAAH ESO DUELE!/no puedo esquivar los ataques/

Verdes y Azules: ESO NO ES TODO!/volviendo a atacar a EL/

Así empezó una batalla reñida entre los verdes y azules con EL

CON LOS ROJOS

Brick: guau no puedo creer q Butch esté dirigiendo todo

Bombom: si ni yo lo creo pero...espero q Butch no haga un calculo erróne sino EL los matará

Brick: tranquila pero cuando pase eso saldremos a atacar a EL

Bombom: si losé ai lo venceremos x fin/alzando un puño/

Brick: oye ten cuidado nos podrán ver/jalándola/

Bombom: hay si lo siento

Brick: bueno pero que hace Bellota x q lo ataca de frente

Bombom: si le va a golpear directo en el estomago

EN LA BATALLA

Bellota: AHAAAH!/cayendo al suelo/

Butch: BELLOTA!/baja donde ella está/

Bellota: aa Butch.../se desmaya/

Butch: Bellota levántate Bellota vamos no estoy jugando BELLOTAAAAAAAAA!

Burbuja: no Bellota/abraza a Boomer/(Yo: cre q esta mueta jejeje)

Boomer: tranquila Burbuja/consolándola/(Yo: igual q Burbuja)

Butch deja a Bellota en un lugar seguro y llama a Edu

Butch: EDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Edu: si alpha q... q le pasó/atónito/

Butch: la lastimaro estas llenó de sangre

Edu: te recuerdo q estamos en guerra con los vampiros y nosotros estamos peleando

Butch: a me olvidé pero cuídala Edu/serio/

Edu: con mi vida alpha

Butch se va a toda velocidad donde EL y le da un peñetazo en la cara

EL: maldito

Butch: ESO FUE X BELLOTA!

Burbuja: BURBUJA MAGNATES ULTRA!/atacando a EL/

Boomer: y eso y esto tambien BATE ELECTRO SHOCK MEGA!/ataca a EL/

Brick: y esto BOOMERANG SUPREMO FIRE ULTRA!

Bombom: y esto YO-YO TORNADO MEGA!

EL: ustedes no murieron/herido/

Rojos: no

Butch: solo lo dijimos para despistarte

EL: y yo cai

Burbuja: si tu caíste

EL: son unos mentiroso

Butch: NO FASTIDIES CHICOS DENME SU PODER!

Los rojos y azules asienten

Bombom: YO-YO GIGANTE SUPREMO!/lanzando le a Brick/

Brick: BOOMERANG FIRE!/atrapando el ataque y lanzando le a Boomer/

Boomer: BATE ELECTRO SHOCK!/lanzando le a Burbuja/

Burbuja: BURBUJA MAGNATES!/lanzando le a Butch/

Butch atrapa todo el poder q les dio sus hermanos y las amigas de Bellota en su flauta

Butch: FLAUTA ELECTRO MAGNATE ICE SUPREMA ULTRA MEGA!(Yo: se me ocurrió a y el ice es x a EL no le gusta el frío)

EL: QUE AYUDAAAAAA!/le cae el ataq/

Ejercito vampiro: JEFEEE!

EL: VOLVER.../se vuelve un peluchito/

Butch: creo q este peluche es EL

Boomer: hay q lindo me lo puedo quedar

Burbuja: no no puedes

Boomer: x q

Bombom: x q aunq sea un peluche sigue siendo EL

Brick: si será mejor enterrarlo

Boomer: bueno

Edu: ALPHA VENGA!

Butch: que pasa Edu

Edu: tengo malas y buenas noticias

Butch: cual es la mala/algo asustado/

Edu: la mala es...

CONTINUARA

* * *

jejejeje se los dejo en suspenso el jueves sabran la mala y buena noticia espero q les haya gustado

Kaoru: OYE ESTRELLA CUAL ES LA MALA NOTICIA!

AAAAAAAA X Q ME GRITAS!

Kaoru: ya bueno pero cual es la mala noticia acaso yo muero

no te lo diré

Butch: que es eso no x favor

no tranquilo no es eso

Butch: q bien

o tal vez si bueno lo sabrán el próximo capitulo

Burbuja: oye hablando de próximo cap. no te olvidas de algo

Me quedo pensando un rato hasta q

ya me acorde la cosa era que brenda 181001 si quieres algo de diversión para tu ya sabes quienes dime q quieres y lo coloco en el finc pero bueno me despido chawis y dejen reviews para mi y mi prima.


	16. la guerra acabo y los 5 vampilobos de 6

Hola y gomenasai x no subir ayer es q tuve q quedarme en mi cole para hacer un mural hasta la eso no pude subir el fic pero ya no les friego la vida y empecemos

* * *

Edu: la mala es...q gran parte de los lobos han muerto

Butch lanza un suspiro de alivio ya q creyó q Kaoru había...muerto

Boomer: y la buena/confundido/

Edu: la buena es q Kaoru no ha muerto y está combatiendo a algunos vampiros q no saben q EL murió

Butch: en verdad no murió solo se convirtió en este peluche/mostrando a EL(peluche)/

Edu: increíble entonces vamos a mostrarles esto a los vampiruchos

Bombom: ejem te recuerdo q nosotros estamos aquí/señalándose con Brick/

Brick: si deja de ser hací/enojado/

Burbuja: Brick ya cálmate/intentando tranquilizar a Brick/

Edu: ya bueno perdón pero vamos rápido ya q los vampiros pueden matar a Kaoru

Butch: QUE NO ESTÁ TRANSFORMADA!/exaltado/

Edu: no alpha ella no quiso/con miedo/

Butch: entonces vamos/jalando a todos/

CON KAORU

Kaoru: USTEDES VAMPIROS NO ME VENCERÁN!

Carlos(vampiro): eso veremos/atacando con una patada/

Kaoru: tienes q ser mejor para atacarme/maliciosamente y deteniendo la patada/

Jori: hembra alpha tenga cuidado/herido/

Kaoru: tranquilo yo los puedo proteger a todos ustedes(Yo: eran 25 jejeje)/confiada/

Jori: pero aún así tenga cuidado

Kaoru: bue.../le dan un puñete/

Carlos: ja te di

Kaoru lo ve con una cara de pocos amigos y le da un ras pazo con sus garras(Yo: osea uñas de loba)en el estomago

Carlos: agh maldita loba

Kaoru: es tu culpa aparte ya vencí a 20 de ustedes y están inconscientes tu ya rinde te

Carlos: nunca

Butch: eso veremos/viendo al vampiro/

Azules: cierto

Carlos: y ustedes q hacen ataquen los/viendo a los rojos/

Brick: pues yo no voy a atacar a mi hermano

Bombom: y yo a mi amiga

Carlos: traidores EL los matará

Butch: hablas de este peluche/mostrando a EL/

Carlos: no puede ser lo vencieron como/atónito/

Butch: bueno yo lo vencí con ayuda de un poco de fuerza de mis hermanos y las amigas de Kaoru

Boomer: aja si claro poca fuerza

Butch: NO TE METAS!

Carlos: entonces si vencieron al amo los lobos y vampiros serán gobernado x un amo osea tu/haciendo reverencia a Butch/

Butch: pero yo soy lobo y gobernare a los vampiros q bien/orgulloso/

Carlos: bueno tendré q morderte para q seas vampilobo

Butch: vampi que

Brick: se refiere a que serás parte lobo y vampiro vampilobo

Butch: aya pero co...

Carlos lo muerde haciendo q los ojos de Butch q eran verdes se pusieran rojos x un momento breve

Boomer: o no espero q Butch se controle

Burbuja: yo igual ya q también será parte vampiro

Butch: guau me siento extraño

Bombom: increíble ahora obedeceré las ordenes de un imbécil

Butch: a quien le llamas imbécil/con sus ojos algo rojos/

Bombom: a...nadie/nerviosa/

Butch: eso pensé/volviendo a la normalidad sus ojos/

Kaoru: guau Butch tus ojos al enojarte se volvieron algo rojos

Butch: enserio q vacan...me pregunto si puedo volar si estar transformado

Brick: si en verdad eres parte vampiro si podrás volar

Butch mira a Carlos para ver si era verdad lo q decía Brick

Carlos: si es cierto

Butch: genial/se des transforma/

Boomer: vas a volar o no/impaciente/

Butch: y x q tan emocionado Boomer

Boomer: es q es la primera ves q voy a ver volar a un vampiro

Rojos: y nosotros

Boomer: ustedes no vuelan

Brick: es cierto Butch aún no vueles

Butch: x q Brick

Bombom: para volar los 3

Butch bueno

Los rojos se des transforman

Bombom: bueno a la de 3 okey

Butch y Brick: okey

Bombom: 1

Brick: 2

Butch: 3

Los rojos empezaron a levitar junto con Butch y luego se pusieron a volar x los aires ya q nunca creyeron poder volar sin sus poderes

Butch: ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!/emocionado/

Bombom: SI NUNCA CREÍ VOLAR SIN NUESTROS PODERES!/emocionada/

Brick: YO IGUAL!/emocionado/

Boomer: hay como desearía ser un vampiro

Carlos: si quieres te puedo morder

Burbuja: NOOOO! Boomer no puedes ser un vampiro

Boomer. pero acaso no quieres volar sin necesidad de tus poderes

Burbuja: bueno si pero yo quiero ser lobo

Boomer: y si somos los 2

Burbuja: no creo q se pueda verdad Carlos

Carlos: bueno es la decisión de el jefe

Burbuja: entonces.../es interrumpida/

Boomer: BAJEN AHORA TENGO Q DECIR ALGO RÁPIDO!

Butch: q quieren

Boomer: bueno Carlos dice q si yo y Burbuja.../es interrumpido/

Bombom: el burro x delante

Boomer: ups lo siento Burbuja y yo queremos ser vampilobos pero Carlos dice q es tu decisión si podemos serlo

Burbuja: y podemos serlo profa/carita de borrego/

Boomer: si por favor hermano/carita de gatito/

Butch: bueno la ver.../es interrumpido/

Rojos: nosotros también por favor/suplicando/

Butch: bueno ya q/irritado/

Rojos y Azules: YUPIIIII!/emocionados/

Carlos: bueno tu loba

Kaoru: NO ME DIGAS ASÍ TENGO NOMBRE!/enojada/

Carlos: bueno...

Kaoru: mi nombre es Kaoru/seria/

Carlos: bueno tu muerde a los vampiros/señalando a los rojos/

Kaoru. bueno esto será divertido

Kaoru se acerca primero a Momoko mordiéndola en el hombro

Momoko: KYAAA!/las uñas de Momoko crecieron un poco/

Kaoru: ya esta ahora Brick tu turno(Yo: con un poco de sangre en sus colmillos)

Momoko: KAORU NO ERA NECESARIO Q ME SAQUES SANGRE!

Kaoru la ignoro x completo y mordió a Brick en el brazo

Brick. no me saques mucha sangre okey/serio, y sus uñas se hicieron un poquito mas grandes/

Carlos: bueno ahora yo los morderé a ustedes 2

Butch: espera yo quiero morderlos

Carlos: bueno como usted quiera primero el vampiro y luego lobo

Butch se acerco a Burbuja y la mordió en el cuello haciendo q ella soltará un quejido pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos de los celestes q eran se volvieron rojos

Burbuja: guau increíble me he vuelto pálida/viéndose las manos/

Butch: bueno ahora la forma loba

Burbuja asintió y luego Butch la mordió en el brazo y cuando acabo mordió a Boomer q cuando lo mordieron las 2 veces estaba de lo mas tranquilo

Boomer: bueno ahora a ver si puedo volar

Burbuja: cierto

Los azules se des transformaron y se pusieron a volar con los rojos

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Bueno espero q les haya gustado y hoy estoy solita q malos fueron las PPGZ y RRBZ pero q se va hacer asiq chau y los veo el martes dejen reviews chaito me despido


	17. la ultima vampilobo

Hola aquí estoy yo la autora y bueno le pregunte a mi prima la razón de x q los RRBZ y PPGZ la abandonaron x q al parecer tenían q salir.

* * *

Miyako: si yo fui al centro comercial con Boomer

Momoko: y yo con Brick a la dulcería

Butch: y yo fui con Kaoru a la cancha de futbol para practicar

ENTONCES Bastardo Miyamer (s Miyako Boomer), Momorick (Momoko ladrillo y) y Kautch (x Kaoru Butch)

PPGZ y RRBZ: NO HUBO NADA DE ESO!/enojados/

Bueno pero no griten a y RRBZ se han vuelto algo maricas con quejarse

RRBZ: CALLATE IDIOTA!

A QUIEN LE LLAMAN IDIOTA HMNAPJFF /Miyako me tapa la boca/

Miyako: Mejor empecemos

Kaoru: vamos yo quería saber lo q iba a decir/desilusionada/

Momoko: tú ya lo sabes ya q se parecen tanto

Yo y Kaoru: Callate!

Mejor empecemos q me estoy irritan dando demasiado

Los azules se des transformaron y se pusieron a volar con los rojos

Carlos: bueno jefe quien será su compañera la celeste o la rosada

Butch: QUE NINGUNA DE ELLAS 2!/irritado x lo q dijo/

Carlos: pero solo puede estar con una vampilobo

Butch: entonces… tendré q morder a Kaoru

Carlos: QUE ESA LOBA NO PUEDES!

Butch: PUES CLARO QUE PUEDO!

Carlos: no puede ya q ella mató a 10 y dejó inconsciente a 6 vampiros no creo q nadie lo quiera

Butch: pues no me interesa

Carlos: bueno fue su decisión y me despido tengo q hablar con Edu del palacio

Butch: como conoces a Edu

Carlos: x q Edu es mi hermano

Butch: QUEEEE!/sorprendido/

Carlos: si lo q usted oyó somos hermanos

Butch: pe…pero…como/confundido/

Carlos: pues mi padre era un lobo y mi madre una vampiresa

Butch: entonces amor prohibido/pensativo/

Carlos: si era un amor prohibido pero cuando nacimos éramos diferentes x ejemplo yo tengo ojos de lobos y puedo hacerlos como de vampiros

Butch: Si me di cuenta

Carlos: y Edu puede volar a me olvida ambos tenemos vida eterna pero lo malo fue cuando cumplimos los 9 años nos separaron ya q no querían q nosotros conviviéramos ya q éramos especies diferentes y nunca más volví a ver a Edu ni a mi papá poco después hace 1 año me enteré de la muerte de mi padre y hoy día recién puede ver a Edu

Butch: guau increíble pero eso quiere decir q tu mamá sigue viva x ser vampiro ¿verdad?

Carlos: no ella murió de tristeza x q mi padre murió

Butch: hay lo siento

Carlos: no hay problema a y mejor ve donde esa loba y recuerda no sabes lo q tienes hasta q lo pierdes

Butch: tranquilo hoy día creí q la iba a perder pero no pasó eso x buena suerte chau Carlos/se va/

Kaoru CON MINUTOS ANTES

Edu: gracias x ayudarme/mientras Kaoru le venda las heridas/

Kaoru: si pero un eres el único q he ayudado también he ayudado a los otros lobos heridos y tú eres el ultimo

Edu: si lo sé

Kaoru: ya está/acabando de curar a Edu/

Edu: gracias/parando sé/ ya me voy iré a hablar con Carlos sobre el palacio

Kaoru: q acaso conoces a ese vampiro

Edu: si él es mi hermano

Kaoru: QUEEEEEE!/sorprendida/

Edu: si lo q oíste somos hermanos

Kaoru: pero como/confundida/

Edu: pues mi madre era una vampiresa y mi padre un lobo

Kaoru: entonces era un amor imposible/pensativa/

Edu: si era un amor imposible pero cuando nacimos éramos diferentes x ejemplo yo puedo volar y mi hermano tiene ojos de lobos y puedo hacerlos como de vampiros

Kaoru: ya me preguntaba como no llegaste a morir cuando unos vampiros te atacaban volando

Edu: jejejje se me olvidaba ambos tenemos vida eterna pero lo malo fue cuando cumplimos los 9 años nos separaron ya q no querían q nosotros conviviéramos x q éramos especies diferentes y nunca más volví a ver a Carlos ni a mi mamá y unos meses después de la muerte de mi padre murió mi madre

Kaoru: pero si es una vampiresa ¿verdad?

Edu: pues de lo q me llegue a enterrar ella murió de tristeza x la muerte de mi padre

Kaoru: haya pero q pena la muerte de tus padre lo siento mucho

Edu: no hay problema a y mejor ve donde el alpha ya q no sabes cuándo lo puedes perder

Kaoru: A MÍ NO ME INTERESÁ LO Q LE PASÉ!

Edu: deja de engañarte a ti misma q se nota q te gusta

Kaoru: no me gusta y punto final/se va/

Edu: hay eso veremos

DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE

Kaoru estaba recostada en la rama de un árbol casi dormida

Butch: EH KAORU BAJA TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO!/gritando/ (Yo: creo q creyó q estaba dormida)

Kaoru: AAAA!/se cae del susto/

Butch: te tengo/ la atrapa en el aire/ (Yo: ósea voló para q cuando llegara abajo no le doliera)

Kaoru ocultó su rostro con un flequillo para q Butch no viera q estaba sonrojada y también para q no se riera ya q se veía demasiado inocente

Kaoru: ya me puedes bajar/algo enojada/

Butch: espera ya casi llegamos al suelo

Kaoru sentí q se demoraba demasiado para tocar el suelo hasta q

Butch: ya está ahora sí/ bajándola/

Kaoru: gracia me despertaste haci/algo nerviosa/

Butch: pues quería saber si quieres ser una vampilobo

Kaoru: no quiero/ arrogantemente

Butch: vamos acepta Carlos quiere q elija entre Miyako y Momoko…/es interrumpido/

Kaoru: pues elije entre ella o una vampira para q sea tu reina/ se intenta ir pero Butch le agarra de la mano/

Butch: no elegiré entre ninguna de ellas ni siquiera una vampira x q solo te quiero a ti/acercándola a él/

Kaoru: Butch suéltame/sonrojada levemente x la cercanía/

Butch: no quiero x q tú me gustas/acercándola a su rostro/

Kaoru: Butch deja de decir tonterías/empujándolo/

Butch: no son tonterías te digo la verdad Kaoru

Kaoru: Butch ya deja de fingir ya q eres un mujeriego de primera/intentando no llorar/^x q me haces sentir haci tan débil y vulnerable^

Butch: Kaoru vamos yo te digo la verdad te lo juro

Kaoru: y ese repentino cambio/confundida/

Butch: pues no quiero q nos separen como separaron a Carlos y Edu x q son hermanos

Kaoru: quien te contó de q ellos 2 eran hermanos

Butch: Carlos me lo dijo

Kaoru: a mí me lo dijo Edu

Butch: ya pero eso no importa ahora dime si quieres ser mi reina/arrodillándose/

Kaoru: Butch ya te he dicho q eres un mujeriego y apuesto q después te fijaras en otra chica

Butch: no lo haré x q te amo a ti nunca en mi vida habían hecho esto frente a ninguna chica x q para mi eres muy especial ya q eres diferente a todas esas chicas…/es interrumpido/

Kaoru: que acaso vas a decir q soy una marimacha!/casi gritando/

Butch: no solo te iba a decir q eres fuerte, audaz, veloz y no te dejas intimidar x nadie aunq sea más grande o fuerte q tú y yo he buscado a una chica q me ayude a superarme ^me estoy volviendo Boomer pero no importa con tal de q nadie más me oiga^

Kaoru: Butch nadie me había dicho eso nunca y yo igual busco a alguien q me ayude a superarme/algo conmovida/

Butch: Creo que todo esto qx son contra-partes / de pie /

Kaoru: jijee / Sonriendo /

Butch se acerca a Kaoru y le da un beso dulce q es correspondido

Butch: entonces quieres ser mi reina vampiloba

Kaoru: Creo que sí, pero antes de q debo devolver la ira del vampiro en busca de Carlos me muerda vampilobo q / q Butch're olvidar /

Butch: no es necesario ya q yo soy vampilobo

Kaoru: hay me había olvidado

Butch: creérselo enserio / pecado /

Kaoru: si esq estaba en otra cosa

Butch: bueno y q otra cosa estabas haciendo/confundido/

Kaoru: vendando las heridas de los lobos q no murieron

Butch: y eso de ser amable

Kaoru: hay no fastidies Miyako me dijo q lo haga/irritada/

Butch se acerca a Kaoru y le alza un poco el cuello

Butch: tu cuello se ve delicioso/muerde a Kaoru/

A SUS Kaoru ojos Verdes Jade si Volvieron de una intensidad de corriente

Butch: ya está te sientes bien/limpiándose la sangre de su boca/

Kaoru: si x q/volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad/

Butch: es q tus ojos eran de un rojo intenso

Miyako: pues tus ojos también se pusieron haci al ser mordido/saliendo de unos matorrales/

Momoko: si y me gusto como se declaraban su amor

OO

OO

Boomer: y así dicen q yo soy el más cursi/viendo a Brick

Brick: si lo sé creo q ya no lo serás ahora será Butch el más cursi

Kaoru: DENSÉ X MUERTOS!/enfadada con los ojos rojos/

Butch: SI NO DEBIERON ESPIARNOS!/enfadado con los ojos rojos/

Los rojos y azules salieron despavoridos x lo q les dijeron los verdes

Verdes: NO HUYAN COBARDES!/corriendo tras ellos/

Rojos y Azules: PREFERIMOS SER COBARDES A MORIR!/intentando escapar de los verdes/

Los verdes estuvieron correteando a los rojos y azules para poder matarlos o x lo menos asesinarlos lo q venga primero cuando los acorralaron le dieron el golpe de sus vida las chicas acabaron con un brazo y un cuello roto pero los chicos tuvieron la peor suerte ya q todo su cuerpo estaba roto excepto la cara o la boca

Brick: te pasaste mucho Butch/herido al extremo/

Boomer: si x Poco nos matan / Herido al final /

Butch: hay no se quejen niñitas q son parte vampiro sus heridas sanaran espero/susurrando lo último/ (Yo: sus ojos ya son normales)

Brick y Boomer: te escuchamos!/casi gritando/

Butch: ya pero no se enojen

Miyako: gracias x no dejarnos haci Kaoru

Momoko: habland no nos degastes haci/señalando a los chicos/

Kaoru: pues x q tampoco estoy tan segura q se recupere no tenía ganas de dejarlas tan heridas (Yo. Igual q Butch)

Momoko y Miyako: entonces si hubieras querido habíamos acabado como los chicos/nerviosas/

Kaoru: pues si

CONTINUARA

* * *

Creo q me quedó largo pero ya acabe espero q les haya gustado

Brick: oye nos mejoraremos

No sé tal vez sí o quizás los de x muertos

Boomer: no quiero morir soy muy joven/llorando abrazándome/

TONTO EN EL FIC NO EN VERDAD!/enojada/

Boomer: pero no quiero morir en ninguno de los 2/llorando mas/

DEJA DE LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA Q ESTAS MOJANDO EL POLO Q ME OBLIGO A COLOCARME ESTRELLA!/enojada/

Kaoru: cierto q onda con esa ropa de Beach/confundida/

Miyako. No es un polo de Beach es un lindo polo q combina bien con el short q trae puesto y los tenis y resalta sus ojos x el color brillante

Kaoru y Yo: PERO ES UN ATUENDO DE BEACH!(Yo: era un polo pegado q se amaraba en el cuello y el short era pegado y me quedaba pequeño)

Butch: pero que los aspectos más destacados tu busto

PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!/le meto un cacheta don q lo mando volando a la pared dejando un hueco/

Kaoru: buen golpe/felicitándome/

Gracias/orgullosamente/

Momoko: bueno ustedes son extrañas

Kaoru y yo: me da igual/sin interés/

Boomer: da algo de miedo

Kaoru: oye Claudia cual es tu video juego favorito

Pues...DIABLOS!

Kaoru: q coincidencia el mio igual

Butch: también el mio

Tú no estabas en la pared

Butch: si pero ya volví, y cual es tu deporte favorito

Pues la verdad todos los deportes me gustas pero mas el Aikido

Kaoru: yo igual/cochando la mano conmigo/

Butch: pues para mi es el Karate

Rojos y Azules. ustedes son muy extraños

Verdes y yo: NO NOS JUZGUEN!/enojados/

Mejor conversamos luego

Verdes: okey/alzando sus pulgares/

Bueno cha.../tocan la puerta/

...

QUE HACES AQUÍ!/enojada/

Carlos: estrella me dijo q viniera

PUES ESTRELLA NO ESTÁ ASIQ LARGO!/empujándolo/

Miyako: ESPERA! ella me dijo x teléfono cuando estabas haciendo el finc q el se iba a quedar hasta la noche x q llegará a las 10:00

Bueno pero solo x q mi prima hablara con él/disgustada/

Momoko: no te dijo nada más/susurrando a Miyako/

Miyako: si q mañana contemos lo q ocurra acá asiq solo tendremos q quedarnos/susurrando/

Momoko: será un pro.../es interrumpida/

Chicas se podrían quedar hasta q mi prima llegue

Miyako: problema resultó/susurrando/claro Claudia nos encantaría!

Kaoru:^q estaran planeando^/viando a sus amigas/

Bueno esto es todo x hoy chau y reviews


	18. x fon la paz

PPGZ y RRBZ: hola hoy nosotros hacemos el fic

Miyako: y se preguntan x q esq ayer le suplicamos para q escribiera el fic de hoy

Momoko: y accedio luego cuando acabo de escribir le dimos un vaso de agua con una pastilla para dormir

Brick: si pero no fue necesario ya q estrella nos dijo q tenia el sueño muy pesado y no se levantaria a menos q la mojemos con agua fría

Boomer: si pero nos demoramos intentando evitar q algunos no la despertaran/viendo a los verdes/

Verdes: que ella habria echo lo mismo con nosotros/haciendo un pequeño puchero/

Rojos:abajo les contamos lo q paso entre Claudia y Carlos

Azules:empecemos/alegremente/

Verdes : haci no es; es ya no les friego la vida asiq empesemos

* * *

Kaoru: si

Rojos y Azules:son tal para cual

Verdes: NO HABLEN O LOS MATAMOS DE VERDAD!

Rojo y Azules: es...es...tabien/nerviosos/

Butch: oigan mejor ya nos vamos a donde los vampiros y lobos/dandose la vuelta/

Kaoru: te olvidas q ellos estan heridos/señalando a los chicos/

Butch: cierto...CARLOSSSSS VEN RAPIDO!/gritando a todo pulmon/

Despues de unos minutos Carlos aparece

Carlos: que desea jefe

Butch: quiero q me digas cuanto tiempo se demoraran en curarse ellos/señalando a los heridos/

Carlos: pues las chicas ya se estan recuperando pero los chicos les falta 1 minuto

Butch: bueno ya te puedes ir

Carlos: okey jefe lo veo en el palacio/se va/

Kaoru: chicas ya se sienten bien

Miyako: si yo ya puedo mover mi cuello

Momoko: y yo el brazo

Despues de 2 minutos los 4 heridos se recuperaron

Boomer: q bien me recupere/alegre/

Brick: yo igual

Butch: bueno vamos al palacio

Miyako: Butch nosotros no podemos ya q en el palacio solo estan los reyes osea tú y Kaoru

Butch: no yo quiero q esten en mi palacio mis hermanos y sus novias

Momoko y Brick: NO SOY NOVIO (A) DE EL(ELLA)/nervioso/^nos habran descubierto^

Kaoru: no se hagan se nota

Momoko: Kaoru te propongo algo

Kaoru: q habla

Momoko: yo digo la verdad y tú admites q te gusta Butch y.../es interrumpida/

Boomer: tuviste relaciones con mi hermano^yupi no tendre q esperar hasta la luna llena^

Kaoru mira a Butch y el solo asiente (Miyako: Kaoru le dijo con la mirada si aceptaba; se nota q son contra-partes)

Momoko: y q dices si o no

Kaoru: ya bueno pero tu primero y tienes q decie si tuviste relaciones con Brick/algo picaronamente/

Momoko: bien/tomo aire/ soy novia de Brick y si tuve relaciones/roja/

Butch: y cuando biene el baby hermanito/burlonamente/

Brick: UTILISAMOS PROTECCIÓN!/rojo/

Boomer: entonces es verdad y cuando lo hicieron^ratas y yo ni hice eso con Miyako^

Brick: pues la 1 noche en la casa-mansión

Momoko: eso ya no importa es tu turno Kaoru/aun roja/

Kaoru: bueno si me gusta y si lo hicimos p.../es interumpida/

Miyako: enserio q hermoso y q envidia/con los ojos brillando/^bueno si mis amigas ya lo hicieron yo lo hare^

Kaoru: AUN NO ACABO DE HABLAR!

Miyako: ups lo siento sigue

Kaoru: bueno como decia pero no hera yo misma fue culpa de la luna llena

Butch: aja si claro/sarcasticamente/

Kaoru: TU NO TE METAS!/algo sonrojada/

Momoko: entonces lo hiciste con Butch/sorpredida/

Kaoru: si/fingiendo enojo/

Brick: y perdiste tu virginidad/confudido/

Kaoru: si al igual q Butch

Butch solo asintio

Momoko: y ustedes ya lo hicieron/viendo a los azules/

Miyako: pues la verdad no

Brick: tal vez Boomer no quiso ya q la tiene pequeña/burlonamente/

Boomer: no ella no quiso x q no se sentia lista

Butch: claro te creo/golpeandole la espalda/

Brick: quien eres y q hiciste con mi hermano/sacudienso a Butch/

Butch: soy yo tarado solo q recuerda q ellos son menores^la verdad esq me recuerda cuando le pregunte eso a Kaoru la 2 luna llena^

Brick: bueno te crere

Kaoru: bueno hay q volver a la casa-mansión

Miyako: pero Kaoru tu iras a el palacio con Butch

Kaoru: no quiero

Butch: vamos nobseas haci conmigo/seductoramente y agarrandole la cintura/

Kaoru: Butch sueltame o sino no voy al palacio contigo

Butch: bueno peeo para q vamos a la casa-mansión

Kaoru: solamente voy x ka ropa q confecciono Miyako para poder vivir aqui hasta volver a nuestra dimensión

Butch: cierto vamos/alza vuelo/

Rojos, Azules y Kaoru: esperanos Butch/alzando vuelo/

Todos se dirijieron hacia la casa-mansión y cuando llegaron se qdaron boquiabierto

PPGZ y RRBZ: QUE PASO AQUÍ!/vienso q la casa-mansión se habia vuelto un palacio/

Carlos y Edu: pues creimos q el jefe/alpha iba a qrer vivir con sus hermanos y sus novia/volando hacia ellos/(Momoko: les recuerdo q Edu puede volar gracias a q su madre era vampira)

PPGZ y RRBZ: pero Carlos tu no sabias q viviamos aqui/confundidos/

Carlos: bueno solo habia venido para llevar a Momoko y a Brick a la guerra pero mi hermano si sabia como llegar

Rojos: como sabes nuestros nombres

Edu: yo se los dije

Butch: bueno hay q bajar y ver el nuevo interior/desendiendo/

Carlos: aun no acabamos alpha tendran q esperar/desendiendo con los otros/

Butch: bueno q se ba hacer/ya en el suelo/

Edu: hermano apuremonos/sale volando para seguir trabajando^

Carlos: ya voy/llendo detras/

Rojos y Azules: oigan como ellos son hermano y como Edu puede volar/confundidos/

Kaoru: Butch tu cuentales/sentansose bajo un arbol/

Butch: ratas me gano bueno les explico

Luego de q Butch les habia explicado la histoeia de los hermanos

Miyako y Momoko: que hermoso un amor imposible como desearía q me pase eso a mi/comobidas/

Brick: e chicas ya tiene un amor imposible

Miyako: he como/confundida/

Boomer: te recuerdo q ustedes son las PPGZ, las heroinas mas amadas de roda nueva saltadilla y nosotros somos los RRBZ, los villanos mas odiasos de toda nueva saltadilla

Momoko: es cierto sera casi imposible estar juntos...amenos q decidan renunciar al mal

Boomer: yo lo he deseado desde q descubrí mi amor x Burbuja osea Miyako

Brick: bueno yo he atacado mas seguido solo para ver a Bombom osea tú

Momoko: hay q lindo Brick y tu Butch dejarias el mal

Butch: bueno yo solo atacaba para hacerme mas fuerte y para ver a Bellota osea Kaoru/susurrando deapues de y/

Miyako: hay yo creí q solo qrias ver a Bellota

Butch: OYE KAORU TE HAGO UNA CARRERA DE VUELO!/ignorando lo q Miyako le dijo/

Kaoru: OKEY MOMOKO DA LA PARTIDA!

Momoko: bueno no vale hacer trampa

Verdes: SOLO MARCA LA PARTIDA!/enojados/

Momoko: bueno peeo no griten; wn sus marcas...listos...FUERA!/los verdes salen volando/

Brick: q rapidos/agarrando de la cintura a Momoko/

Momoko: lo sé

Brick hizo q Momoko girara su cabeza y le dio un beso dulce en los labios a ellos ya no les importaba q los vieran ya q ya lo sabian

Boomer: mira Miyako/señalando a los rojos/

Miyako: hay q lindos

Boomer: creo q es nuestro turno/agarrando de la cintura a Miyako/

Miyako: si eao creo

Boomer acerco a Miyako a sus labios y le deposito un dulce beso

Momoko: he Brick creo q algunos se pusieeon a besar despues q nosotro/viendo a los azules/

Brick: si ese Boomer es un p../es interrumpido x q una rafaga de aire aterriso/

Verdes:quien gano/curiosos/

Momoko: pues^ratas no me fije..ya sé^ fue un EMPATE!/neviosa/

Verdes:NOOOOOOO!

Ya de noche y despues del empate y unos 2 besitos se entraron al palacio ya acabado y cada uno se fie a su habitación (Kaoru: son las mismas q de la casa-mansión pero mas grandes)

CON LOS AZULES

Boomer y Miyako estaban conversando de q cocinar mañana

Boomer: y si tomamos sangre

Miyako: no se y si comemos cordero hasado

Boomer: tal vez

Miyako: ya se q hacer

Boomer:q dime

Miyako: tomaremos sangre de gallina y comeremos cordero/parandose del sofa caminado hacia la cama/

Boomer: si x mi esestabien/hacienso lo mismo q Miyako/

Miyako se tropieza al igual q Boomer y ambos caen en una pozo muy prometedora

CONTINUARA

* * *

PPGZ y RRBZ: esperamos q les haya gustado

Momoko: lo siento pero Claudia ya se esta levantan asi q el martes le contamos/neeviosa/

Boomer: si no quoero morir/nervioso/

Miyako y Brick: nosotros igual/nervioso/

Verdes: nosotros no/tranquilos/

Azules y Rojos: bueno chau dejen reviews/ignorandolos y aun nerviosos/

Claudia: chicos q hacen ustedes aqui/somnolienta/

Rojos y Azules: nada/salen jalando a los verdes/

Verdes: chau Claudia

Claudia: chau/aun somnolienta/


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaa hoy es un gran día no chicos

RRBZ: En verdad cno sabemos la razon/confundidos/

Pues estoy pensando en hacer un fic de BELLOTA X BUTCH basado en los sucesos(lo q le paso) de mi prima Claudia

Kaoru: Q NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO!/enojada/

Pero si seran suscesos aparte lo publicare x medio de la cuenta de mi prima pero sin q ella lo sepa

Miyako: te va a lastimar si no lo sabe

Pero no va a qrer ya q se tratara de su vida excepto a partes q yo imventare y otra si pasaron

Momoko: q aparece abvertimos usted

Okey bueno ustedes me dicen si quieren q haga la historia o no pero empecemos

* * *

Miyako se tropieza al igual q Boomer y ambos caen en una poze muy prometedora

Boomer: lo siento mucho/aun encima de Miyako/

Miyako : no hay problema...Boomer quisieras pararte de mi encima/sonrojada/

Boomer : ups lo siento/parandose/

Miyako: Boomer ayunas primero Banar

Boomer: si pero si te quieres bañar primero puedo esperar

Miyako: Bueno, aquí Primero Banat

Boomer: no tú

Miyako: no tú

Boomer: no tú

Haci estuvieron unos minutos en su nuevo cuarto ya q era mas gran con un sofa 2 puff uno azul otro celeste con un baño con yacusi y un plasma a y tenia X azules con burbujas celestes paredes

Boomer: ya sé y si nos bañamos juntos en el yacusi/nervioso y sonrojado /

Miyako: calro buena idea pero con traje de baño/roja como tomate/

Boomer : claro^hai puedo aprovechar y hacerte mia^

Miyako se fue a ponerse un bikini color celeste con blondas y en la parte de abajo parecia una faldita con su cabello suelto

Boomer: te ves linda/sonrojado / (Estrella: Boomer tenia puesto un traje de baño de color azulnoscuro con una linea celeste)

Miyako: gracias...tú te ves guapo

Boomer: gracias...bueno entremos/se dirije al yacusi/

Miyako: ahorita te alcanzo

Boomer: okey

Miyako saca de una mesita de noche un preservativo (Estrella : no se de donde lo saco) y se dirije donde Boomer

Boomer: q tienes en la mano/curioso y dentro del yacusi/

Miyako : nada cosas de mujeres/ocultandolo/

Boomer: bueno ... usted lo obtendrá en

Miyako: asi/tira el preservativo a una banca y entra al yacusi/

Boomer : Miyako crees q volvamos a nuestra dimensión?

Miyako : por supuesto Boomer el profesor hara x devolvernos

Boomer: pero si volvemos no podremos estar juntos ya q no creo q esten de acuerdo y peor mama(mojo) con los otros villanos/triste/

Miyako: Boomer calmar yo entendido s en los enamoramos nos diferencia / abrazando Boomer /

Boomer : eso espero/contestando el abrazo/

Miyako le da un beso en la mejilla

Boomer: Miyako te puedo dar un beso/sonrojado/(Estrella : oooo q tierno pide permiso eso me recuerda...)

Miyako : claro/nerviosa y sonrojada/

Boomer se acerca a Miyako y une sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y pación, Miyako tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y Boomer agarraba a Miyako de la cintura acercandola mas a el al cabo de unos segundos ellos se separaron x falta de aire

Boomer : Miyako quieres hacerlo/rojo como tomate/

Miyako : si Boomey/sonrojada ya q estaba sentada encima de él/(Estrella : no se como acabaron asi)

Boomer empieza a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Miyako haciendo q ella soltara uno q otro suspiro

Miyako: aaahhh ... Boo..mey / excitada /

Boomer: te gusta la princesa / susurrando al oído dulcemente leer /

Miyako: si continua/sonrojada /

Boomer hace lo q su princesa le manda y empiesa a pasar su lengua x su cuello y tambien empiesa sus caderas para provocar un orgamos entre los 2

Miyako: Boo ... mey ... Whoa ... ... Aaaaaahhhh / excitada /

Boomer: Miyako... si q estas excitada/igual q ella/

Miyako: ahhh ... uh ... Boomey

Boomer: Mi ... Yako

Los 2 logran un orgasmo

Boomer: Miyako te quiero ya dentro de mi, prometo ser cuidadoso/susurra ndole al oido dulcemente/

Miyako : si puedes Boomey pero primero/sale del yacusi y recoge el preservativo/

Boomer: con ESO era q / sorprendido /

Miyako SI jijiji supuse q podios Pasar Algo

Boomer : ya pero despues primero quiero seguir tocandote/tiernamente/

Miyako : yo tambien Boomey/seductoramente mientras volvia a entrar al yacusi/(Estrella: y haci dicen q son los mas inocentes)

Boomer agarra a Miyako y la vuelve a centar encima luego le da un beso lleno de pasion y lujuria; Boomer recorria la espalda de Moyako con sus manos y ella solo se dejaba llevar luego las manos de Boomer tocaron los pechos de Miyako haciendo q esta estasoltara un gemido

Boomer: Miyako puedo quitar la.../es interrumpido/

Miyako: si puedes...y cualquier otra cosa q preguntes va a ser si/mienyra se da la vuelta y alza su cabello/

Boomer: eres una traviesa/quitando la pieza de arriba del traje de baño/

Miyako se da la vuelta colorada

Boomer: tranquila no muerdo

Miyako: si claro y cuando me mordiste el cuello

Boomer: jejeje fue un accodente ahora ven/le da un beso/

Boomer baja su mano directo a los pechos y los empiesa a mover suavemente y cuando se qdo sin aire se puso a besar el pechp izquierdo de Miyako y empezo a mover el derecho logrando q Miyako lanzara un gemido de placer

Miyako: aaahh ... Boomey ... mas / excitada /

Boomer al escuchar eso dejo de hacer lo q hacia y salio del agua con Miyako en brazos para sentarse en la banca co ella encima de el; Miyako inconcientemente bajo una mano y la puso debajo de la prenda del chico y empeso a masturbarlo

Boomer: aaahh ... Mi..ya..ko / excitado /

Boomer empeso a quitarle la ultima prenda a Miyako y ella le quito a el la suya

Miyako: Boomer ya...ponte esto.../dandole el preservativo/

Boomer: vaya y pareces ser la mas inocente/poniendose el preservativo/

Miyako: Sí cualquier jijijijiji

Boomer agarra a Miyako y la sienta cuidadosamente en su erecto

Miyako:aaaaaaahhhh/lanzo un gemido al estar todo el erecto de Boomer dentro de ella/

Boomer : Mi...yako... me puedo...mover

Miyako: si ... boo ... mey

Boomer empieza con un ligero movimiento q hizo q el placer entre los 2 hubierasido immenso

Miyako: aaahh ... ahhaaaa ... aaaah..aaaah / excitada /

Boomer: Miya ... co ... ESE Siente ...

increible

Miyako: he aquí ... si la velocidad mas ... ahaaaa

Boomer aumente la velocidad cada ves q Miyako se lo decia y cuando estuvo en su limite logro un 2 orgasmo entre ellos

Miya ko: aaah ... maravilloso / agitada /

Boomer: lo..se/saliendo de ella/

Miyako: Boomey ... perdoste usted virginidad / nerviosa /

Boomer : si al igual q mis hermanos pero no creo q lo admitan

Miyako: yo igual y tambien las chicas/dandole una dulce sonrisa/

Boomer : bueno acabemos de bañarnos/dandole un beso en la frente/

Miyako: Okey

Haci cuando se acabaron de bañar se fieron a dormir

4 DIAS DESPUES

Miyakoy Momoko: chicos x q no salimos a pasear

Boomer: x mi esta bien

Ladrillo: yo igual

Momoko: y ustedes/viendo a los verdes/

Kaoru: te recuerdo q tenemos q cuidar a estos vampiros/señalando a 2 vampiros/

Butch: si a parte Carlos dijo q teniamos q cuidar a los niños de los vampiros para cuando tengamos uno no sea un problema

Carlos: oye sailan como te va/apareciendo de la nada/

Sailan: me va bien Kaoru y Butch acaban de rechazar una salida con sus amigos

Carlos: q bien ustedes 2 estan progresando

Kaoru : gracias/seria/

Sailan: oigan yo quiero ir a pasear y si salimos

Verdes: SIIIII / Alegre /

Carlos: pero les advierto q a esta edad los vampiros tienen ganas de sngre y sino les dan a tiempo pueden matar

Boomer : bueno mejor llevamos unas gallinas para sailan/agarrando una jaula de gallinas/

Verdes, Rojos, Miyako y Sailan: ENTONCES VAMONOS!/alegres/

Vela: una pregunta que se va a ejecutar el palmar

Invierno: ejecutar XQ

Butch: Momoko desde no es vampilobo

Momoko: ups entonces Volando

Sailan: gracias papa Butch

Butch: Sailan no soy tuverdadero padre y lo saves

Sailan: lo se pero me diols ganas de decirte asi

Boomer: te diste cuenta q Butch esta madurando/susurrando a Brick /

Brick : si pero solo cuando habla con los peqños/susurrando a Boomer/

Miyako: alguen a visto a Yuno

Kaoru: a qui esta/cargando a la pequeña/

Yuno: acaso no me viste

Miyako: no lo siento

Butch: bueno ya vamonos/alzando vuelo

Azules, Rojo, Kaoru, Yuno y Sailan: okey/alzando vuelo/

CONTINUARA

* * *

Espero q les haya husyado y chicos cuenten lo q paso

Brick: bueno pero cuando se pueso interesante

Como q in.../soy interrumpoda/

Butch: se refiere a q cuando recien se pusieron a hablar!/casi gritando y enojado/

Brick: bueno en lo q me qde...

Flahs VOLVER

Carlos: y...no creo q este bien esa parte de la historia/viendo lo q estaba escribiendo Claudia/

Claudia: A TI Q TE IMPORTA!/enojada sin qitar su vista del computador/

Carlos: pero como se te ocurre acabar con Miyako y Boomer en una posición prometedora

Claudia: NO ME INTERÉS TU OPINIÓN!

Carlos: pero tu prima es capaz de poner lemon

Miyako: si y no lo acabes asi/sonrojada/

Claudia: lo pensare/dandose la vuelta a ver a Miyako/

Momoko: eatoy aburrida

Ladrillo: yo igual

Kaoru: y si vamos a patinar

Butch, Carlos y Claudia: SIIII!/alegres/

Brick: les recierdo q Boomer, Momo y Miyako no saben montar una patineta

Claudia: pues...ya se y si pasean en bicicleta

Momoko: yo me no al último bici

Azules: tampoco nosotros

Claudia: pues yo se las presto

Kaoru: oye cuantas bocis tienes

Claudia: unas 5 x precaución si pasa qlgo como esto

Kaoru: yo igual a me olvidaba a qui traje mi patineta/sacandola de su mochila/

Claudia: guau tu tambien lo guardas en tu mochila

Kaoru: si

Butch: oye Carlos trajiste tu patineta

Carlos: no siempre tengo una aqui

Butch: como/confundido/

Carlos: pues siempre vengo para salir con los otros skaters a pasear con Claudia y dejo aca una de mis 4 patinetas para no traer la mia

Butch: a ya entendi

Claudia: Carlos atrapa patinas / lanzandole y Mostrar /

Carlos: gracias/sonriendo de lado/

Claudia: de nada...e Brick, Butchbtiene patineta

Butch: yo tengo la mia/saca su patineta/

Ladrillo: yo no

Claudia: entonces ten esta/lanzo una partineta rojo son una calavera/

Brick : gracias

Boomer: y adonde vamos

Claudia: la verdad... he Carlos donde hay una ciclovia y rampas

Carlos: creo q en la polvora ahi vi q pasaban muchos ciclistas

Claudia: bueno pero ese lugar es peligroso/me pongo a buscar algo en una caja/

Azules y Rojos: q buscas

Claudia: esto /mostrando una nabaja/

Verdes: q linda mataras a alguien

Claudia: no amenos q nos quieran hacer algo

Carlos: pues habran muchos muertos ya q con esa ropa dudo q alguien no te fastidie ya q estas hermosa/sonrojado pero ocultandolo/

Claudia: CALLATE! y gracias/agarrando un porta nabaja/

Kaoru: oye no lo ocultes colocalo un poco mas abajo de tu short

Claudia: es lo q iba hacer/haciendo lo q dijo Kaoru/

Carlos: bueno vamonos/abriendo la puerta/

Miyako, Momoko y Boomer salen con las bicis luego salen los verdes con Carlos y luego yo

Claudia: ya bueno siganos/pongo mi patineta al suelo y subo/

PPGZ, RRBZ y Carlos: esperanos/suben a la bicicleta y patinet/

Cuando x fin llegamos

Claudia: bueno cada quien puede ir donde desea pero donde los pueda ber/viendo a Momoko, Miyako y Boomer/

Brick: oye tranquila yo estare con ellos

Claudia: bueno me voy a las rampas pero aun asi cuidado chicas bueno menos Kaoru

Kaoru: asi me gusta...te acompaño

Butch y Carlos: nosotros igual

Cada uno de nosotros nos separaron cuando los verdes ,Claudia y Carlos estaban haciendo acrobacias Claudia hace un mal movimiento y cae encima de Carlos

Claudia: lo...lo siento/sonrojada/

Carlos: no hay...problema/sonrojado/

Carlos se va acercando al rostro de Claudia y le da un beso para luego separarse x falta de aire

Claudia: q..q paso/tocandose los labios/

Butch: se besaron/sin interes/

Claudia: PERO Q CARAJO ME PASA YO NO SOY HACI NUNCA HE SIDO HACI Y NUNCA ME HE SENTIDO HACI X Q TÚ ME HACES SENTIR HACI X Q!/sale en su patineta/

Miyako: esoera Claudia/intenta seguirla/

Kaoru: dejala yo voy/sale tras ella/

Miyako: Momoko vamos tenemos q hablar.../es interrumpida/

Momoko: no Miyako ellas se entienden y Kaoru ya a estado en esa situación

Butch: si mejor deja...

Claudia: KAORUUUUU!/desesperada/

Carlos: algo anda mal ella nunca gritaria a menos q algo malo este pasando/corre con Butch lo mas rapido/

Butch y Carlos llegan y ven sangre x doquier y a Claudia tirada en el suelo conbla nabaja

Carlos: Claudia q paso

Claudia: Kaoru...se la llevaron pero... ella esta desmayada

Butch: q mi Kaoru Q/sale corriendo siguiendo el rastro de sangre/

Claudia: esto es mi culpa/parandose/

Carlos: no lo es es la mia

Claudia: no si yo no hubira salido no hubiera pasado nada

Carlos: no es la mia si no te hubi...

Claudia le da un beso dulce y lleno de pación para luego separarse x falta de aire

Carlos: x q hiciste eso/confundido/

Claudio: x q Kaoru me dijo q eso tambien lo habia pasodo con Butch y q no lo entendia pero ella ahora entiende q es amor pero eso fue antes de q se la llevaran

Carlos se la qdo viendo un rato y le dio otro beso q esta ves fue uno casi salvaje y con mucha lujuria pero como siempre el aire

FIN FLASH BACK

Brick: luego Butch llego con Kaoru sana y salva aunq el tenia marcar de rasguños

INCREIBLE X FIN!/alegre/

Kaoru: si hablando de eso me pregunto q habra paso con su nabaja

Butch: uos me habia olvidado entregarsela/sacando la nabaja limpia sin rastro de sangre/

Yo se la entrego ya q vivire con ella hasta q acaben mis vacasciones

Rojos y Azules: enserio

Si x q/agarrando la nabaja/

Momoko: es q parece q se odian

No yo se q en el fondo ella me quiere

Verdes: si tu lo dices

Malos...bueno eso es todo chau reviews para mi prima y yo

N


	20. el paseo parte 1

Holaaaaaaa! Perdonais x la demora es q cuando llege a la casa de mi prima el internet se fue y hoy a las 00:53 en Perú volvió/alegre/

Claudia: oye deja dormir/somnoliente/

Rojos: pero tiene q subir el fic

Verdes y Claudia: pero q piense y no hable en voz alta/somnolientos/

Bueno empecemos

Verdes y Claudia: dijimos q pienses

* * *

Azules, Rojos, Kaoru, Yuno y Sailan: okey/alzando vuelo/

Sailan: papa Butch cuanto falta/cansado/

Butch: no mucho Sailan, si quieres te llevo

Yuno: ja el bebito necesita ayuda de papito Butch/burlonamente/(Estrella : debería pasar menos tiempo con los verdes)

Sailan: Callate naranjita / burlonamemte /

Yuno: no Callate ma tonto # 1

Boomer: he chicos no les recuerda a alguien/a los verdes/

Kaoru : no a quien/confundida/(Estrella : son vampilobos)

Momoko: pues a ustedes con verdecita y idiota #1

Kaoru: No para mí no es una Olvidado cerveza

Butch: si ya q estamos aqui como un mes

Azules y Rojos: PERO SI RECIEN EVAMOS 6 DIAS AQUÍ!/enojados/

Kaoru: unidad PARECE

Los azules y rojos se caen al suelo

Momoko: ustedes son un caso perdido/alzando vuelo hacia ellos/

Boomer: si creo q ya no tienen cerebro/lo mismo q Momoko/

Butch: bueno para ustedes no ya q no tuvieron q cuidar a estos vampiros/señalando a los mencionados/

Sailan: oye estos vampiros tiene nombre papa Butch/indignado/

Yuno : si nos tratas como objetos o juguetes

Butch: lo siento pero fue dificil cuidar de ustedes ¿no Kaoru?

Kaoru: si todo el rato nos pedian comida o q los ayudemos con tareas

Momoko: y fue una mala elección ya q ellos no saben nada

Yuno: si fue una lección q la aprendimos a las mala

Verded: NO TE METAS!/enojados/

Momoko: bu ... bu ... eno / asustada /

Kaoru: bueno x eso para nosotros fue mucho tiempo

Azules: aaa eso explica

Miyako: chicos mirad ya llegamos a la playa sangre roja/desendiendo/

Sailan y Yuno: x fin a jugar/alegres y tambien desendiendo/

Boomer: una pregunta x q se llama sangre roja/desendiendo/

Butch: pues Carlos nos dijo q era una playa privada para el jefe vampiro/desendiendo/

Rojos: como sabes eso/desendiendo /

Kaoru: x q se lo dijo no es claro/desendiendo/

Miyako: y q hacemos

Momoko: pues yo estare en el agua/quitandose el polo rosa y el short q tenia/

Kaoru: yo vere a los peqños

Brick: yo voy con Momoko...si no te molesta/quitandose el polo/

Momoko: claro q no vamos/corre hacia el agua y se sanbulle/

Brick: espera/hace lo mismo q Momoko/

Butch: yo tambien vere a los peqs

Sailan: yo no se q hacer

Yuno: yo igual

Boomer: yo tambien

Miyako: sibilancias ... NX / Alegre /

Verdes, niños y Boomer: ya sabes q/confundidos /

Miyako: me refiero a q ya se q hacer

Sailan: aq si

Miyako: hacer un karaoke con mi IPHONE 6 (Estrella : se me ocurrio ya q quiero uno T-T)

Boomer: bueno

Yuno: yo si canto Kaoru mamá canta

Sailan: yo si papá Butch canta

Los verdes se miran x un momento y asienten con la cabeza

Niños: yeyyy... y Miyako q canciones tienes

Miyako: pues tengo muchas

Kaoru: exactamete

Miyako: 128 canciones y 1de Kaoru y Butch

Kaoru: Cual mi

Miyako: bueno es de los 2 es MRS. SADISTIC NIGHT

Butch: entonces q sea el primero en salir la canta

Miyako asiente

Verdes: YO QUIERO IR PRIMERO!

Kaoru: YO IRE PRIMERO!

Butch: NO YO!

Kaoru: ESTE yo!

Butch: NO YO!

Kaoru: ESTE yo!

Butch: NO.../fue interrumpido/

Miyako: norte ELIJIRE / Enojada /

Verdes: bueno

Miyako: bien primero cada uno saq un palito el mas largo va primero/mostrandolos/

Kaoru: bien yo primero/saca uno/

Sailan: yo sigo/saca otro/

Boomer: yo / Saca Otro /

Butch: yo...este/saca uno grande/

Yuno: ahora yo/saca uno/

Miyako: bien primero yuno, segundo Butch, tercera yo, cuarta Kaoru, Sailan quinto y Boomer ultimo...entendieron

Todos: si Miyako

Miyako: bien Yuno q canción quieres

Yuno: no se solo conosco 2 la de mama y papa y la tuya

Miyako: I cual quieres

Yuno: la tuya x q papa se enojara conmigo

Miyako: bien entonces aqui ta

Cancion Lie-luka megurine fabud español

(Instrumental)

Juno:

¿x q no es perfecto? Este amor ha muerto

¿ x q ya, no lloro? Mi amor va muriendo

No te quiero, no te siento, hoy te olvido. Ya no me importa. Es un juego, nuestra canción, fue perfecto

... Te amo ...

No, todo esta mal dime¿ te iras? No tienes la fuerza. No, no escuches mas nosotros 2 seremos felices

Uuuuuuuhuu uuhuhhuhhhuu

Mentiras q mueren sin saber lo ignore. No se ¿ como puedes?

Decirlo y sonreir

No te quiero, no te siento, hoy te olvido. Ya no me importa. Es un juego, nuestra canciòn, fue perfecto

... Te amo ...

No, todo esta mal dime¿te iras? No tienes la fuerza. No , no escuches mas nosotros 2 seremos felices

Puede q algun día al ver tu sonrisa y al verte con alguien q te ame como yo...

No, todo esta mal dime¿ te iras? No tienes la fuerza. No , no escuches seremos felices

... (Estrella: q significa simplemente cantar)

Miyako: HAY Q LINDO CANTAS YUNO!/feliz/

Yuno: gra...gracias / sonrojada /

Boomer: si en verdad cantas bien

Sailan: si pero yo canto mejor

Kaoru: Sailan no te juegues así

Yuno: gracias mama Kaoru y suerte papa

Butch: no la nesecito

Miyako: y cual cantas

Butch: ya sabes la respuesta

Miyako: a ya entonces empieza

MRS. SADISTIC NIGHT(Estrella : x siaka los q estan [...] es lo q habla Butch)

Butch:

[Y… ¿Estás lista..?] [...Ven aquí]  
Ya no hay paz. En ésta oscura habitación.

El tiempo avanza, aumentando el deseo en una flama intensa.

Eh ~

¿Podría ser una femme fatale? Tu sangre es una trampa. Que me calienta y hechiza.

Aunque vayas cargando una cruz solamente muestra que disfrutas. Probar mi sadismo extremo.

[...Quieres más, ¿verdad?]

¡Vamos, sufran sin parar! ¡Llorarán! Porque el carmín haré en sus cuellos brotar.

¡Esta noche tómame, Mátame, sin dejar gota de sangre que hay en mí!

"y aunque [por siempre] lo sienta intenso"

El placer del pecado y el dolor. Ya nadie me puede destino debo ahora saciar

"Chupasangre" así me hago nombrar. Así es, esos somos: Mr. Sadistic Night.

Tu rezo es...prohibido en este lugar. Dime porqué vives. Si la magia se encuentra después de que te mueras.

Ah~ tu decadencia llegué a desear.

Éste amor tan falso. Ya por fin se desvanece.

Si quieres que tus labios bese ya. De un oscuro carmín debes pintarlos. Manchados por mi sadismo.

[...voy a beberte]  
¡Ya no hay porque luchar, Tú a mí me perteneces, ya no existe piedad!

Dios no, velará por ti. Para huir de esta muerte obstinada en ir por ti

Y mientras [tú buscas] un significado. De lo que es el bien o lo que es el mal

Vislumbras Sangre en la luz de la luna. Imperdonable diosa Afrodita. This medianoche en rojo inundó

Así es, esos somos: Mr. Sadistic Night.

[No dejaré que a nadie le entregues éste amor] [Tu sangre esta hirviendo. Ven... voy a beberla...]

[liberando este hechizo] [Obtendré todo de ti] [Hasta el amanecer chuparé todo lo que quede en ti]

[Ven ahora, matando así todos tus pensamientos] [No puedo conseguir suficiente] [Jajaja…]

[No hay forma de darle final, ¿verdad?] [No quieres darle final ¿Verdad?]

¡Vamos, sufran sin parar! ¡Llorarán! Porque el carmín haré en sus cuellos brotar.

¡Esta noche tómame, Mátame, sin dejar gota de sangre que hay en mí!

"y aunque [por siempre] lo sienta intenso". El placer del pecado y el dolor

Ya nadie me puede juzga~ar. Mi destino debo ahora saciar "Chupasangre" así me hago nombrar

Así es, esos soomos: Mr. Sadistic Night.

...

Boomer: cantas bien hermano

Butch: Sé lo tu turno Miyako

Miyako: siiii...pero no se q cantar

Kaoru: xq no cantas God Knows

Miyako: no se tal vez amnesia

Kaoru: apurate

Miyako: bueno pero habran 3 rondas y a la siguiente cantas conmigo

Kaoru: okey apurate

God Knows-latino

(Instrumental)

Miyako:

Seguire con este partido corazón. Perdoname x q yo nada puede hacer

Ni siquiera me dejaste poder compartir. Este dolor q tu sentias sin ningun fin. Por vivir calmadamente desaparesco

La media vuelta doy y sin mirar hacia atras yo me marcho hoy...

Pero se q te seguiria hasta el fin mundo sin importar lo dificil q me sea x q, seguramente tú brillaras

Detras de ese oscuro camino esta mi futuro. Donde se q no se destruira mi alma y yo me encontrare contigo

Q dios nos bendiga ...

(Instrumental)

Parece que mis sentimientos van a explotar implantados en este horrible realidad

Piensas que yo necesito de una razon para q tu sepas de lo que siento hoy

Mientras yo estando sola vivo dibujando un sueño donde tu...y yo somos solo un mismo corazón

detente!deja de mentir que no va contigo, mirame bien, directo hacia mis ojos

Di que solo conmigo quieres estar aun si el futuro que me espera sea algo oscuro

Me volvere cada vez mas fuerte para que asi, pueda alfin cumplir el deseo que llevo en mi...

tu estabas ahi...y yo estaba ahi, y todos los demas van desapareciendo...

Todo muy bello fue...mi dulce sueño solo se desvanecio. Y cicatrices dejo

por eso...te digo que te deguiria hasta el fin del mundo sin importar lo dificil que me sea x q, seguramente tu brillaras

Detras de ese oscuro camino esta mi futuro donde se que no se destruira mi alma y yo , me encontrare contigo...

Q dios nos bendiga ...

...

Kaoru: cantaste hermoso Miyako hasta me daria envidia

Boomer: si cantaste hermosisimo

Miyako: gracias pero Kaoru tu cantas mejor q yo

Kaoru: q explicar Miyako oportunidad ya oído cantar / confundido /

Butch : no ella se refiere a q yo soy tu contra-parte eso significa a tu debes cantar igual q yo pero con voz de mujer claro esta/como un cerebrito/

Azules: OO

Kaoru: este Butch te sientes mal/tocandole la frente/

Butch: no , x q la pregunta

Boomer: x q utilisaste tu cerebro

Butch: Boomer siempre lo utilizo

Miyako: bueno eso no importa Kaoru q vas a cantar

Kaoru: no se pero yo quiero una canción q no tienes en tu cell

Miyako: entonces ten y descargala/dandole su cell/

Kaoru: gracias Miyako/agarrado el cell de ella/

Momoko: hola q hacen/llegando de la nada con Brick/

Miyako: estamos haciendo Karaoke no quieren unirsenos

Momoko: Claro y tu ladrillo

Brick: ya q yo tambien

Yuno: tengo hambre

Sailan: yo igual

Miyako: Boomer quieren comida

Boomer: si ya lo se a qui tienen/les entrega una gallina a cada uno/

Momoko: he Miyako despues de quien canto

Miyako: de Boomer y Brick despues de ti

Momoko: a bueno

Kaoru: ya la descargue y unas otras canciones mas

Miyako: aya bueno empecemos

CONTINUARA

* * *

Bueno eso es todo me voy a dormir

PPGZ, RRBZ y Claudia: x fin/somnolientos y alegres/

Bueno chau dejen reviews y mi prima continuara el paseo


	21. El paseo parte 2 y dragones

**GOMENASAI! :( no saben como lo siento pero ocurrieron muchas cosas y eso pero para colmo cuando xfin iva a subir...como lo digo para que no suene vulgar...ya se...la imaginación se me fue al caño**

**Momoko : aun asi suena vulgar **

**Que quieres que diga que la imaginación se me fue a la mi...**

**Miyako: no continues Claudia/tapandome la boca/**

**Md vghh gcgfe hsgtsb dw i hjhj dhhk ghjh**

**Brick : que fue lo q dijo?**

**Azules y Momoko : ni idea**

**Verdes : ella dijo, ya pero saca tu mano de mi boca**

**Rojos y azules : encerio. la entienden**

**Verdes : si**

**Nnbdhdj**

**Miyako : uy lo siento**

**Gracias bueno. empecemos ...y si eso fue lo que dije**

* * *

Miyako: aya bueno empecemos

Mirai Nikki opening 1(Yo: si esta en mayuscula es q canta rapido y cuando este entre° ° canta agudo)

Kaoru:

Los invoco Juno, Jupiter, Monerva, Apolo,

Marte, Ceres,

Mercurio, Diana, Bachuss, Vulcanus, Pluton,

Vesta, Venus.

Solo se q no lo soñe

Ni tampoco fue un deja-vu

AUNQ NOQIERA EL DIOS DE LOS SUEÑOS DECIDE QIEN VIVE O MUERE AQÍ Y LAS CADENAS DE ESPACIO Y TIEMPOFORMAN LA CRUZ Q ES LA HAZ DE MORIR

Solo somos titeres de Dios al son de un ultimo adios

Ah ~

Asiq uno, dos y tres aferrate a la luz

Vamos uno, dos y tres muere o ariesgate

No estamos solos lo comprendes

Es un juego de dolor gritaré ¡Yo Viviré!

Espero no perder

Los invoco Juno, Júpiter, Monerva, Apolo,

Marte, Ceres,

Mercurio, Diana, Baco, Vulcan, Pluton,

Vesta, Venus.

Es inevitable morir

Pero no quererse rendir

LA MUERTE Y EL REHENACER SON UN SICLO Q EN FANTASIAS HABITAN EN MI DE Q ME SIRVE ROGARLE AL DESTINO SI HASTA EL TIEMPO DEJO DE EXISTIR.

Solo somos titeres de Dios al son de un ultimo adios

Ah ~

Vamos uno, dos y tres arranca hacia la luz

Vamos uno, dos solo liberate

No estamos solos lo comprendes

Tarde o. temprano de este juego infernal ¡Me Burlare!

Sea la fantasía o no

° Somos presas sin respuestas°

Solo somos titeres de Dios al son de ultimo adios

Asiq uno, dos y tres aferrete a la luz. Vamos uno, dos y tres muere o ariesgate

Uno, dos y tres arranca hacia la luz. Vamos uno , dos y tres solo liberate.

No estamos solos¿ lo comprendes?

Es un juego de dolor gritaré ¡Yo Vivire!

Espero no perder

Q SACAS CON VER DE AFUERA COMO TU VIDA SE VE EN UNA ESPERA EN UN MUNDO FUERA DE ESPERA CRERIA EN UN MILAGRO PERFECTO cosa q no era

...

Todos : O_O

Kaoru : q acaso cante mal?

Miyako : no no es eso

Kaoru : entonces q es

Miyako : pues es q nos sorprende hasta q agudo puedes llegar

Kaoru : haya

Yuno : mama Kaoru xq mi nombre esta en la canción

Kaoru : Yuno no es q tu nombre este en la canción ya q en la canción es Juno con "J" no con" Y"

Sailan : ahora si entendiste naranjita

Yuno : callate tonto#1

Sailan : primero las marimachas

Butch : jajajajajajjajajajaj buena esa Sailan /riendose a mas no poder/

Kaoru : Butch! No deberias parar esta pelea en vez de siguirle el juego/con ojos endemoniados/

Butch : claro q no esto es divertido verdecita/sin percatarse de la mirada de Kaoru/

Sailan y Yuno: ma...ma Kaoru ca...ca...lmate/abrazados del miedo/

Kaoru : VOY A HACER UN GUISO A LA IDIOTA #1

Butch recien se percato de la mirada de su contraparte y sale volando

Kaoru : NO HUIRAS CABRO! /persiguiendolo/

Butch : YO NO SOY CABRO!/huyendo/

Rojos y Boomer : bueno dejando todo de lado de quien es el turno/sin interes x lo q ocurrio entre los verdes/

Sailan : mio

Miyako : entonces ten mi cell y elije tu canción

Reik-Creo en ti

Sailan :

Ya no importa cada noche q espere

Cada calle o laberinto q cruce

Xq el cielo conspirado a mi favor

Y aun segundo de rendirme te encontre

Piel con piel el corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

Y en este amor q me a vuelto

Indestructible q detuvo mi caida libre

Piel con piel el corazon se

Piel con piel el corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti y en este amor

Q a vuelto indestructible

Piel con piel el corazón se me desarma

Me haces bien enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti y en este amor

Q me a vuelto indestructible q detuvo

Mi caida libre creo en ti

Y mi dolor se qdo kilometros

Mis fantasmas hoy x fin estan en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño q acabo

Un incendio q en tus brazos se acabo

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz

Te segui y reescriviste mi futuro

Es aqi mi unico lugar seguro

Creo en ti y en este amor

...

Q me a vuelto indestructible

Q detuvo mi caida libre creo en ti

Y en este amor se qedo kilometros atras

Mis fantasmas hoy x fin estan en paz

Ouooooh

...

Butch : q bien cantas Sailan

Sailan : eso ya lo se hasta canto mejor q Yuno/mirando a Yuno con aire de superioridad/

...

Sailan: ja tu ya sabi...

Sailan no pudo acabar de hablar ya q Yuno le propino una buena cachetada

Yuno: eres un imbecil no puedo creer q tu..q tu/ se va volando/

...

Kaoru: Sailan ve a buscarla

Sailan: x q

Butch: x q ella esta triste y tu fuiste el causante de todo esto

Sailan: bueno ya voy a buscarla/ sale volando en la dirección de Yuno/

Boomer: oigan ahora una pregunta

Butch: cual

Boomer: quien le enseño la palabra imbecil a Yuno

Verdes: fue Momoko no nosotros

Momoko: he x q yo

Kaoru: cuando te enojavas con Brick le decias imbecil y Yuno te escucho

Brick: en logica todo es culpa de Momoko

...

Miyako: oigan/ temerosa/

Todos: q pasa

Miyako: pues ese no es el camino para ir a la parte de los dragones

Todos: QUEEEEEEEE!

Kaoru: tenemos q alcansarlos antes q algo malo les pase

Miyako: oigan el karaoke hay posponerlo

Todos: bien

Todos alsan vuelo. diriguiendose a la parte de los dragones

CONTINUARA

* * *

**Espero q os haya gustado la inspiración m vino cuando mi sobrino se puso a ver su película de"Como entrenar a tu dragón 2"**

**Miyako: hay yo vi la película fue hermosa excepto cuando el padre de hippo muere**

**Momoko: oye Claudia acaso hara q Sailan y Yuno se enamoren**

**Pues la verdad eso si seria posible ya q no son hermanos de sangre**

**Sailan: hey q ni se te ocurra**

**Miyako:AAHHHHH! COMO PERO**

**Miyako tranquila recuerda q todo lo q escribo se cumple**

**Kaoru: entonces puedes hacer q existan**

**Si x**

**Momoko: entonces x q no haces q nosotros tengamos dragones**

**No se lo pensare**

**Butch: no lo haras verdad**

**Bueno eso es todo dejen reviews , ponganlo en favoritos a. Las ppgz y los rrbz no son mios los tome prestados nada mas**

**Butch: NO ME IGNORES**

**Chau/ aun ignoranndolo/**


End file.
